7 A Grand Adventure In Life!
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: Doc Brown and Marty are called to the Muppets to help them, by way of a letter that Scooter sent from the future. 7th and last story in Sadie's Stories


**Prologue**

Two humans stood beside an odd-looking car. The older man was tinkering with it, trying to reattach some odd looking piece of machinery back to it.

"Come on, Doc. We've gotta get back to 1985!" He looked around, pacing a bit. The wind was biting and cold, and his jacket didn't keep it out very well. He tapped the car, and looked closely at what Doc was working on.

"We're in the year 2006! This isn't all that bad!" He kept tinkering with the car, which was a very weird looking DeLorean, and he grabbed some trash from a can sitting beside a row of townhouses, when something green grabbed his hand.

"HEY! Get your hands outta my trash ya bum!" The green thing exclaimed at the older man.

"GREAT SCOTT! What is that?" He peered closer to the thing, and it huffed at him.

"I am a grouch, you crazy looking old man, now get outta my trash, you want some? Go find another trashcan!" He slammed down the trashcan lid, and it became suddenly silent on that small street.

Marty was gripping the car door, staring at it; his eyes bugged out a bit. He knew what...or who that was. "Uh..Doc...I don't think we're in Hill Valley anymore..."

**Chapter One**

Doc looked back at Marty, who was staring behind him. He was ready to hop into the DeLorean in a skinny minute. Doc, otherwise known as Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, noted scientist and tinkerer of things he shouldn't actually tinker with. He had been to the future, and all the way to the 1880's.

He had never seen anything like this in his life.

"Hi there!" A tall yellow bird exclaimed, while two adults were gently holding onto his hand. They smiled from around the bird's enormous girth, patting him behind them both.

"Hello there, I'm Susan. And this is my husband Gordon. Are you two lost?" The slightly chubby black woman asked Doc Brown.

He stammered, his eyes glued to that huge yellow bird. Marty leapt over the car, and seemed to glare at it. "Yeah...yeah, we're lost! Isn't this Hill Valley?"

Gordon shook his head. "I've never heard of Hill Valley before. It is somewhere in New York?"

"Great Scott! We're in NEW YORK!" Doctor Brown dashed to the car, and sat down, analyzing the readout on the small computer screen. It was broken, and fitzing out. "What year is it?"

Susan stifled a small laugh, and she gently placed her hand on the car, while keeping herself in front of Big Bird. "You're in the year 2006, and this is Sesame Street, New York."

He sat there, and looked around. "So this is the year 2006? Hmm...we've just ended up in a different location, Marty. That shouldn't be so hard to fix!"

A loud noise happened, not a noise; but an action, and that action was the Mr. Fusion part of the car exploding. No one was hurt, but Big Bird was terrifed of the car now, he was trying to hide behind Gordon, which is quite hard to do, when you're a 8-foot tall yellow bird.

Gordon lost his cool calm demenor when the end of the car exploded. He saw Big Bird's expression, and he turned on Doctor Brown. "What in the world is that contraption? And what are you doing here on our street in the middle of the night!"

Susan grabbed Gordon's arm, and she patted it, looking up at him. "But he's our neighbor, honey. We need to treat him with respect." She was saying that through gritted teeth, she knew they had to keep calm, because they didnt' want to teach Big Bird bad things. He looked over at her, and he grabbed her hand.

"Get Big Bird back to his nest, Susan. I'll make sure our...neighbors...leave with their car intact and fixed up." He smiled towards the two, and watched as Susan walked Big Bird back to his nest.

"I don't think you can help me with the DeLeoran, Mr. Gordon. I'm the only one who knows how to fix it..." He was stammering, watching Gordon. He saw him look from side to side, making sure no children or monsters or the like were around.

"Oh...I said your car will be intact...but I didn't say you two would be!" With that, he picked up both Doc and Marty and carried them down to the end of the street, and he threw them out onto the highway. With a little bit of muster, he also walked back and pushed the car up to the edge of the highway beside where those two were.

"Now I don't want to see you or that car back here on Sesame Street, ever again! You may be our neighbors...but you are our FAR AWAY neighbors that we never get to visit! Got that!"

Marty stood up, brushing his jacket off. He looked quite angry. "What did WE do?"

"You just about scared poor Big Bird to death that's what you did. And with that stupid car you could have injured him and Susan! Now, if you come back without that car, yeah you can stay, but I definately dont' want to see that...that deathtrap around here anymore."

They both nodded. And they saw the empty expanse of the highway in front of them. The long road of pushing and struggling was up ahead for them then.

**Chapter Two**

They finally got the car pushed up off of the hill, and they stood against it. Looking out over the town, it was quite small, but not without it's people. A few stopped and looked at the two men, but other then that, nobody really paid attention to the crazy looking car and the crazy looking old man. Marty leaned against the car, and rifled through his pockets. He found a small slip of paper. Doc was already checking out the town through his biocunclers.

"We're supposed to be in Hill Valley, Marty! You seemed to recoginize that large bird back there. And those people too." He looked over at Marty, and set the specs down on the car's hood. Marty was silent, looking over the small slip of paper. It was actually a folded up letter he had gotten in the mail a while back.

"Uh...yeah. I did recoginize them, Doc. But...they shouldn't be real. None of this should be real. That place, was called Sesame Street. It's supposed to be just a recording lot in New York. Not a real place."

Doc listened to him, and he sat back inside the car, and checked a few readouts. The small computer inside was still busted, but the GPS was still activated. "I see. Apperently we've created a time flux with differential spatial coordinates!"

He stood up suddenly, and waved his hand out towards the small town, and he stopped with his gesture, when he saw in the dimming light of dusk, the muppet theatre's sign light up from bottom to top. He saw a small man, clad in a green jacket walk out from the theatre, followed by a smaller green frog, and a brightly dressed pig.

"Great...scott. What are those?" He was staring at them, through the binoculars again, they didn't notice the car at all, because it was partly hidden behind some shrubbery.

"Uh..." Marty gulped a little, looking back at the letter. "Those are Muppets, Doc."

"Muppets? But...those arn't real! They're fabric and foam, with plasticicne parts and..." He looked back again, gasping. "They're walking...and they can talk! They have no performers!"

"That's because we're not in Hill Valley Doc!" He shoved a letter towards Doc, who started to read it intently.

"Why didn't you tell me this BEFORE we got into the DeLorean! This is probably what caused the spatial time flux!"

"THE WHAT? What on Earth are you talking about, Doc! English, please!"

"We're not in our dimension, I believe. At least to some degree."

At that point, they heard a soft metallic knocking, they both looked over and saw an orange hand rapping softly on the car's hood.

"You two lost?" The young man...er muppet asked them. The pig parted the bushes, and then ripped two of them away, so they could see them clearly.

"They're weirdoes, Scooter. Just leave them be." Piggy snorted, starting to pull on his jacket's back. He pulled away from her.

"They look like they need help, Miss Piggy. Let's see if we can help them, it's not that safe being out here after dark, you know."

Kermit patted Piggy's arm, and she sighed. "Do you two need any help?" She sounded quite annoyed.

Doc Brown started to shake his head no, until Marty stepped forward, smiling. "Yeah, we could use some help. Know any place we could stay at around here? And a place we could push our car too?"

Piggy opened her eyes a little bit more, she would have raised an eyebrow if she had any. "Push? Your car is broken down?"

"Why yes, um...you know you're quite beautiful for the porcine affilation. If we could get some help pushing this car out of these bushes, that would be greatly appreatiated!" Doc somewhat announced.

Piggy heard 'porcine' and she didnt' realize what he said was a compliment, so she got a bit angry. "What did you call me?"

"I said you're quite beautiful...for a pig." He smiled, not realizing what he said to her, and what it meant. He stepped forward, and extended his hand to her, graciously. He wanted to thank her and her friends for helping them out.

Piggy grabbed his hand, and flipped him over her back quite easily. She stood on his chest, and peered down into the man's shocked face. "Say that again, and you'll get a fist in your face."

"It was a saying...a compliment!" He was waving his arms, and he grabbed her around her middle, and pushed her off of him. He stood up brushing his lab coat and shirt off, and motioned for Marty. "Goodness, you have got quite a temper, pig."

"That's Miss Piggy to you bub. And...what is your name's anyways?" She stood a little closer to Kermit and Scooter, although she knew she could handle them, she was a little wary of them. That older man just looked way to weird to her.

Marty shrugged a little, and smiled at them. "Uh. I'm Marty. Marty McFly." He got slapped on the back by Doc, who spun him around, to speak with him.

"Are you crazy! You shouldn't use your real name, Marty!"

"Why not! These are muppets! Where we come from, you said it yourself, they aren't real! So, we're probably not in our timeline at all to begin with!" He was getting a bit flustered, he just wanted to go to sleep somewhere, he was so tired of pushing that car up the slippery icy hill. Doc nodded a bit, and he turned back to them, smiling broadly.

"I'm Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown. And you are?" He looked at them, still somewhat curious at how they could walk and talk, compared to what little he had seen of them back in their own time.

"I'm Kermit the Frog, this is Miss Piggy, and he's Scooter Grosse. Our boarding house is just a bit away up the street, we could help push your car up there, and we'd just have to leave it in the yard though."

Marty laughed a bit. "That's not a problem at all, we've got a cover for it. Thanks so much for the help, Kermit."

"You're welcome Marty." Kermit smiled, and then all five of them, except for Piggy, who was sitting in the front seat; pushed the car up the hill. Miss Piggy had elected to be the one who steered it while they pushed.

They finally got to the boarding house, and Kermit showed them a guest room that they had. Marty went immediately to sleep, while Doc decided against his own judgement that he would go snoop around the house. He really wondered what was different about them. How they simply were...

**Chapter Three**

As Doc crept around the house, late that night, he was quite astonished at what he had found.

They were living like normal people. They ate food, they bathed, they clothed themselves...except for the frog, but that was another matter entirely he thought. They were normal. He had for a very short time, back in his own dimension...or timeline, worked as a set designer for some muppet show. He had helped when a few actors that had worked on Star Wars had come to the show. He remembered the preformer for that small orange muppet, Scooter.

"What was his name again?" He asked himself softly, as he was prying through the cabinets in the kitchen. "I can't believe I don't remember him at all...he was quite the engaging fellow. Always kept me laughing.."

A female orange muppet stood in the doorway, although he didn't notice her at all. She held a frying pan in one hand, and was wearing a bright green bathrobe on, her flaming red hair was in rollers, with a blue face mask on. Her glasses were glinting in the soft moonlight that poured through the kitchen window.

"Hm. I don't remember you at all." The icy female voice pierced the relative darkness of the kitchen. Doc flattened himself against the counter, turning around slowly. He saw the woman standing there in the doorway, balancing the pan in her hands. It was cast iron, and quite heavy he noted mentally.

"Ah...h-hello there...I'm...I'm Doctor..." He was quite nervous, trying to be polite, but he was very worried about where he was and everything, he had intended to leave as soon as possible the next day.

"...You're a snoop and a thief. Get out of this kitchen and out of this house, before you say hello to this pan!" She hissed, lifting the heavy pan above her head, while walking towards him. "I'm giving you 5 seconds to get out of this house!"

He couldn't move at all. He was rooted to the spot.

"Okay, times up buster!" She yelled as ran towards him, ready to swing the pan against his head. She saw him as an intruder, as Kermit had brought them inside late that night, when everyone was still asleep.

He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was the toaster and held it in front of him as she swung towards him. Pan collided with toaster, and she dropped the pan, which hit his foot with a loud thunk.

"EEEEYOOOOWWWWW!" He yelled, leaping up onto the countertop, if the female's scream hadn't woken everyone up, certainly his did. She dashed backwards from him, before the toaster hit her. And she ran out of the kitchen, only to run into Dr. Teeth.

"There's a thief in the kitchen! I tried to run him off, but he wouldn't leave! He was...he was...rifling through the cabinets and everything!" She was saying to everyone, as Dr. Teeth picked her up gently, and helped her to stand up.

Kermit walked into the kitchen, only to find Doc Brown sitting on the counter top, one of his loafers off, and examining his now-broken foot, while wincing. He flipped the light on, and sighed.

"Sadie, you just hurt our guest! This is Doctor Emmett Brown!" Kermit exclaimed as he walked over to Doc, and looked at his foot as well. His toes, as well as a few inches up his instep were already a little swollen and bruised.

Sadie looked down, feeling quite ashamed of it. Then she looked Kermit straight in the face, angry. "You should have told us we had guests, Kermit!"

"At 11 pm at night? Everyone was sleeping when they came in!"

"He should have stayed in his guest room then, he shouldn't have been sneaking around the kitchen, poking his nose in all our of stuff! He could have poisoned us and we wouldn't have known!"

Doc looked at her, his eyes wide. He was a little shocked she would say something like that. "Poison you? Why would I do something like that?" He asked, quite innocently.

He stepped down from the counter, and ended up putting pressure on his broken foot; he bit his lip to keep from cussing and yelling. He awkardly hopped over to the island counter, and held onto it, so he could keep his balance. Marty stepped through the throng of muppets and glared at him.

"Doc...why were you in here? I thought you had gone to sleep in the guest room with me!" He looked outright tired, and frustrated.

"I...I wondered how they lived, that's all. A little scientific research." He nodded, shoving his free hand into his pocket, while keeping his broken foot above the ground.

Marty sighed, and shook his head. "You could have done all that, when everyone was AWAKE, Doc. Kermit...he probably wouldn't have minded it, would you have?"

Kermit shook his head a little. "He's right, Emmett. I wouldn't have minded. You could snoop all you want, just do it when we're awake. You're a guest anyways...it's kinda rude to do that." He looked down at Doc's foot which was absolutely purple now.

"Yes, before anyone asks, it is broken." He sighed a bit, and started to hop over to the doorway slowly. "I've got a med kit in the DeLeoran, I'll just get that, and I'll be fine!"

Piggy watched him as he started for the door, she didnt' get in his way; but this was a little more then weird. "How can a med kit help with a broken foot?"

Doc stopped, he didn't want to say what kind of technology he had, it was from their future and he had kept it for emergencies like this. "Uh...um...I've got one of those foot things, like the hospital has! This should just heal up normally, I believe." He coughed a few times, and with Marty's help went out to the car.

He sat in the driver's seat, while Marty leaned against the car. "I really hope you do have that, Doc. Cause they will be asking a world of questions if you don't."

Doc pulled out a small pen-like device, with a small washcloth rolled up between his teeth. He closed his eyes, and turned the device on. A small blue light emitted from it, and his bones in his feet reset themselves, and healed almost instantly. The price was you could feel every bone, intensely. Marty could hear Doc's heavy breathing through the washcloth.

He figured without it, Doc would probably be yelling again from the pain that it caused. Looking closer, he saw a thin tear stream on his cheeks. Doc put the device away, and took the washcloth out of his mouth. He sighed deeply, rubbing his foot gently.

"Great scott, what you pay for for instant healing, Marty." He reached behind him, and grabbed a small blue foot supporter. He slipped it on his foot, then slid his foot with the support into his loafer.

"That'll work, don't you think? They won't ask at all." He smiled, quite proud of all the devices he had to cover up and disguise the results of futuristic items.

"Yeah, I hope so. Just tell them it's a slimline foot support, and I don't think anyone would care. Just make sure it dosn't look like you're putting full weight on it, and don't run."

Doc stood up, and walked slowly back to the house, he foot was still hurting though. "I can't walk fast anyways, Marty. That thing only heals bones, not tendons and muscles. They still hurt like everything!"

Marty nodded, as the two went back inside the house, and to finally go back to sleep again. The next morning, Doc figured, he'd really get a good look at the house.

At least the women won't be assulting him anymore then.

**Chapter Four**

The next morning the sun came up, and the toaster was sitting on the countertop, with a few tools around it. Kermit was trying in vain to fix it. Doc Brown limped into the kitchen, and grabbed the plate of breakfast that Sadie handed him. She wouldn't look at him at all.

He smiled softly, tapping her on the shoulder. "Dear lady, I know you saw me as an unwelcome intruder last night...er...eariler this morning."

She kept stirring the pot of oatmeal that was in front of her, and she turned off the heat, and set the pan where she had cooked the meat in into the sink. She didn't say anything, but she sighed. She felt so horrible for hurting him.

"I know you didn't mean it. Perhaps...you could make it up by driving me to the local hardware store around here?" He asked her, as he ate the breakfast while leaning against the countertop.

Marty watched by the doorway, smirking a little bit. Scooter stopped and looked up at him. Marty smiled a bit. "Doc...man he won't admit it, but he's a sucker for sweet women.."

"That's my mother he's talking too in there." Scooter just simply stated. Marty blanched a little bit.

"That's your mother?" He looked back into the kitchen, he could see Doc attempting to actually flirt with a little bit, Doc had changed since he had come here. Perhaps he felt sorry for how she seemed to act towards her or something. He gulped, he wondered why he never noticed it before, this guys mother looked really similar to him actually.

Skeeter stepped up beside Scooter, and looked into the kitchen as well, she saw her mom protesting that she didn't have a car or anything like that. While Doc was then asking her where it was at least. He looked smitten with her.

"He's trying to make a pass at Mom, Scooter! What is that guy doing?" She exclaimed, looking at her twin, then at their mother.

Marty just watched them start arguing over weather or not he was making a pass at her, when at least to him, he wasn't. He did seem to like him, but to him it seemed to be out of pity or something like that. "Uh, I think he's just asking her where the hardware shop is. We need to fix up our car, so we can leave."

Beauregard was walking behind them, sweeping up the floor. He stopped and listened to them for a moment, then he tapped Marty on the shoulder. "I cleaned up your car for you, guys. It looks all nice and shiny now. I took off some of those metally parts that was on it too. You guys must've gotten in a bad wreck or something...they were really hard to get off."

He walked past them, while Marty just stood there, silent now. Doc had stopped talking, hearing that large brown muppet talk about the car. He looked at Marty for a moment, his face pale. Doc started towards the outside door, pushing aside the twins. He stopped, when he saw the entire outside of the DeLorean stripped off it's parts. They were in a very neat pile beside the car on the lawn, the cover was folded up, and beside that.

"Great...scott...t-the car..." He passed out cold on the floor, as Marty, Skeeter and Scooter ran over to him.

"I think the car looks better then it did this morning..." Skeeter retorted, as Marty ran outside and opened the door, looking inside.

**Chapter Five**

As Marty sat inside the car, he watched as Doc sat up, and was glaring at Beauregard. He'd never actually seen Doc get so angry before.

"Do you know...what you've just done you...you...BUFFOON!" He yelled, as Beau held his mop in front of himself, as if to protect him.

"Uh...I...I fixed your car, that's what I did." Beau replied, as Doc was now leaning against the door handle, muttering to himself.

"Now where are we going to find another flux capcitator...and another Mr. Fusion? The capcitator took me nearly 20 years just to build it..." He was starting to walk out to the car, when Marty yelled, slamming the car door shut.

"Mee mee meep!" Beaker squealed, as his hand got caught in the side of the gullwing door, he kept squealing until Marty lifted it up. Beaker pulled out his hand, and rubbed it, meeping angrily at Marty.

"Oh, Beakie. That isn't too bad now!" Bunsen chided Beaker softly, as he turned his attention to Emmett who was still walking towards the car slowly."I overheard you speak of a flux capciator, Doctor Brown?" He smiled, glancing behind Marty at the device that was still glowing softly.

"Yes, yes I did. But what would you know about it? I built it myself, took me over 20 years, and now the car is absoutely in tatters because of that...whatever he is!" He waved his hand towards the car, then back towards Beau, who slunk back inside the house.

Bunsen walked over, and he sat down in the passenger seat of the car, and with a screwdriver he carefully removed the flux capicator from the back wall of the DeLorean, and he started back towards the house. "Beaker, would you pick up that part right there?"

He pointed to the Mr. Fusion part, which was sitting beside the neat pile of parts. His assistant picked it up, and followed him. Doc was right beside him.

"Where are you taking that! That is what I need to get this car running again! Who are you?" He was getting a bit angry, he never wanted to end up here, and if they didn't get out of here he wouldn't be able to work anything properly the way he had wanted it to work.Bunsen didn't answer, but Marty stayed seated in the car.

He reached down into his pocket, and he pulled out the letter again, re-reading it. He actually hadn't noticed it before, but he saw the date of the letter was; August the sixth, 2027.

_"Mr. McFly,_

_Your assistance is needed urgently! Our theatre is in disrepair, and our children are the one's who are causing this trouble. We need intervention, as soon as possible. Our resident scientist has created a time travel device, but as of this letter, only non-living objects can be transported. As this is why we have sent you this letter._

_We were going to send this to Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, but we were unsure if he would still be alive upon recieving this letter. It should only be read by you and him. We, the Muppets, thought it would be smarter to send this to you personally. Please inform him that you need to travel forward to the year 2006, and drive to Hensonville._

_Give Kermit this letter, and he will understand. Bring no one else, please! Just you and the Doctor. It is urgent that you come as soon as possible. We need assistance and quick! And yes, we know we are tampering with the time continum, but we have run all possible senarios._

_The worst that could happen is the universe explodes. But that is the worst possible thing, as is with any time-travel. I stress, come as soon as possible._

_Many Sincere Regards,_

_S.H. Grosse."_

---------

"I just still can't believe he'd write this to us. That...kid wrote this!" Marty said to himself, as he started down the small flight of stairs, leading down to Muppet Labs, which was were Doc and those two scientists were.

**Chapter Six**

Marty put the letter on the small coffee table, without thinking; as he walked back to the small basement labortory where the three scientists were working on the flux capicator. Beaker had stepped hard on Doc's foot, so he was sitting in a seat, tinkering with the inner tubes of the mechinism.

"Hey Doc. What's happened to you?" He remarked seeing Doc's smoldering hair.

"Those two fools, they tried to light me up like some kind of Christmas display! I can't believe these two!" He grabbed a small laser, and closed up the end of the tube he was working on, then he shifted the part again and started on another one. Marty walked over to the cars parts, and grabbed Mr. Fusion from Beaker before he plugged it into some kind of a weird looking device.

"This thing isn't powered by electicty, guys. It works on...what did you say again, Doc?"

"It works on dicarded biological specimians!" He coughed softly, shifting his foot a little bit as he worked on the capicator some more.

"...I think he mean's trash basically." Marty replied as Bunsen poked a gloved finger inside of it, examining it.

"Not just any kind of trash, Marty. It has to be food items, usually I just would grab a beer can with some beer left inside, and some eggshells and banana peels. I seem to get better push out of that combonation." He pushed the capicator aside, and grabbed some of the parts that Beau had ripped off of the side of car, and he groaned, wondering how he'd get it fixed properly now.

-------------

Sadie grabbed a magazine, and sat down on the couch, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. She set it down on the small table, and lifted it up almost immediately, when she saw the white piece of paper underneath it.

"What's this? It's not like the guys to just leave mail laying around like this..." She picked it up, and opened it up, reading. Her eyes got a bit larger when she saw who had signed it.

"S.H. Grosse! This handwriting, it has to be Scooter...but why would he write this?"

**Chapter Seven**

The DeLoeran was completely fixed a week later. Beauregard had helped personally on reattaching the parts once more to the car. Doc looked over the car once more, nitpicking all over it.

"Hmm...I guess this would work just as well as before!" He turned to Beaker and Bunsen, and he smiled widely. "Thanks so much for helping us with this! It was the utmost importance that we get the car operative again."

"Mee mo meep mee!" Beaker exclaimed looking at Doc Brown a little oddly.

"Ah, yes, Beaker. You were a fine help, it was so gracious of you to do the experiments personally!" Emmett laughed a bit, as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car. Marty followed him, and sat down. The two kept the doors open, while they looked around the yard for a moment.

"We can't just leave them Doc. They've helped us so much! We need to do something for them..." Marty looked back at Kermit who was smiling, a little too knowingly. He knew that Kermit knew what that was, but Doc didn't realize it one bit. It was great that he didn't catch on at all.

"What can we do for them, other then what we're going to do for them in the future, Marty! We're going to be saving that theatre for them...I'm not even sure why I let you convince me into doing this." He shook his head, as he started to close the door.

Marty leaned over and grabbed Doc's shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes. "You had promised him." He said quite simply.

Doc looked away, frowning softly. He closed the door completely. "Yes...I did promise him, Marty. And we're keeping that promise by helping them."

Everyone waved them off as they drove down the street. A few minutes later as the rest of them were slowly filtering back into the house, it ended up only being Sadie and Kermit standing out on the lawn in the early morning light.

"Do you think they'll be able to help?" She asked, as she pulled her robe a little closer to herself, the wind was picking up. She saw the bright blue blast of light in the sky, and she smiled.

Kermit saw the streak of light against the pale blue sky, as the sun was finally peaking out from the thick cloudy sky. "I really hope so Sadie. I really hope so..."

--------------

In an instant the DeLorean streaked onto Hunt Avenue with a horrendous blast of cold frigid air, and the boom could be heard reverbrating throughout Hensonville. Luckily they thought it was a jet engine or something.

"We're here Doc...the year 2027..." Marty stepped out from the car, and glanced around. It looked absolutely the same to him. "Are you totally sure where in the right time?"

"Yes, perfectly right, Marty! The time display has never been wrong before." He turned off the car, and stepped out of it, closing the door, and then locking it.

They were about 10 feet or so down the street from the boarding house. It looked the same at first look, but on closer inspection, you could see the paint was peeling very badly, and the roof had some shingles missing. It looked like it wasn't taken care of very well. The door opened slowly, and they saw an older man in an old brown robe walk outside. He had quite a spring in his step, as he whistled some odd tune. He stopped and looked underneath the bus for a moment.

"Hey Janice! You're still out here fixing that old bus?" The man asked, laughing softly. He ran a hand over his head, smoothing his hair back.

"Like...this bus has rully shot it's engine too many times...we need to just break down and buy a new one.." She slid out from underneath the bus, her long blond hair pulled back in a bun. They could see some grease marks on her face, as she rubbed her hands on an old rag. "You keep doing that, you'll lose more hair ya know, old man!"

She laughed a bit, as she started to peel off the old mechanic's oversuit, as the man walked further down the small walkway, and went to pick up the mail. From their vantage point, Doc and Marty they couldn't see the mans' face, until he turned around.

"Bill, bill, bill...man we've gotta find this guys' address. Ooh...the bill for the theatre's insurance..." He frowned, flipping it over and opening it. His eyes got wider, as he fell to his knees on the ground, staring at the letter. "T-They...they're going to revoke our insurance...that means we can't do anymore shows..."

Doc was silent, as was Marty. They knew that man, but he looked drastically different then when they saw him last. Grayed hair, with a receding hairline; it looked more from stress then old age actually. Because his face and body was very youthful looking. He stared at the letter, then he went running into the house, holding the letter above his head, like it was torch of some kind.

**Chapter Eight**

Marty dashed out from the bushes, and he started walking more calmly towards the house. He merely sat down on the steps, and watched. The door was still open inside.

"Hey, is that a letter from Dad, Uncle Scooter? Is it? Is it? Is it?" A young muppet asked, while a good many children muppets were clamoring around him.

"No, no it isn't...please let me get through Kevin..."He gently shooed them away walking farther into the house, to the kitchen.

He saw Kermit sitting on a stool trying to fix the blender, with Piggy sitting beside him, a manual in her hands. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, and she didn't seem to have much makeup on, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Kermie...I don't think that goes there...that screw goes right there." She pointed out to him, and he looked a little closer at it. He smiled, and started to close up the blender finally. "Scooter? What's the matter? You look like you've seen death again!"

Scooter just shoved the letter under Piggy's nose, and she picked it up, and read it quickly. She looked up at him, her mouth open to speak but nothing came out.

"What could it be, Piggy?" Kermit got the letter then, and he gasped. "We can't lose our insurance! We'll lose the theatre then!"

-------------

Doc Brown had slipped into the house, and no one really paid attention to him at all, as he walked nearer to the kitchen. He stopped and watched them, wondering just how losing insurance to that theatre could be so devestaing to them. He felt a soft hand tap his shoulder. Turning around, he met a familiar sight.

"Hello, Emmett. It's been a very long time since I've seen you around here. You haven't changed a bit. Now...I hate to repeat history, but what are you doing in this house?" Sadie glared up at him, her hair almost completely whitened now, she was ready to deck him if he wasn't here on friendly terms.

"Uh...Ms. Grosse...a pleasure to meet you...again...I'm quite suprised you remembered me." He was flabbergasted. They had always had this set of rules for time-traveling, but apperently with these people...it just went flying out of the window with no regard. They must've had the best memories of all time.

Scooter heard Doc's voice, and he turned around, smiling. Kermit smiled as well, it had worked. Their plan had worked effiecently. All on smooth-sailing course.

Doc was about to protest something, but he just decided; to heck with it all. To his scientical mind these things weren't real, so what did continuty matter to them? They had for the longest time seemed immortal to him, in his diminsion. He was about to speak, when he saw Scooter, as an older man. He was perhaps in his middle-40's, Doc thought. Because his hair was a deep sooty gray, but only because of stress it seemed.

For a fleeting moment, a memory flashed across his mind. It was of his one-time stint as an assistant to the prop builders for The Muppet Show. That first man that he met...he couldnt' remember his name, for the life of him, he couldn't remember it.

But that puppet that he did...it now looked remarkably like his original performer...it was a worrying thought that crossed his mind.

"Perhaps this is all...real?" He thought, as he stood there. He listened to Scooter explain about the theatre, and what should be done about it, and how he and Marty could help them.

**Chapter Nine**

"Um...Doctor Brown?" Scooter asked, as Doc stood there, comtemplating what he had told him. He looked deep in thought.

"This...this is what you wrote a letter for!" He got right in Scooter's face, almost pushing him up against the counter, the insurance letter fell from his hand and fluttered down onto the floor. "This is the big thing? Having no insurance?"

He cocked an eyebrow, and glared at Scooter hard. He couldnt' believe it, they were talking about their children doing all these horrible things from what was implicated in the letter, and that the theatre was in extreme disrepair, and so many other things. And...they just wouldn't have insurance anymore. This was astonishing...

"Great scott man! That's hardly nothing! Just get a new policy, that should help, we've done our job here, now we must take our leave now..." He turned around, only to be met with Skeeter, Marty, and a small pig and frog.

"You've gotta help our parents, Doctor Brown!" The small female frog pleaded, as she walked up to him. The small male pig walked up beside her, and held onto her hand, looking up at him.

"Si vous plait... pour nous, Monsieur Emmett?" The little boy pig asked, in such an infantile voice, still holding onto the small girl's hand. She looked up at him, and grabbed his pants leg.

"Yeah...yeah, for us, Mister Emmett! Please...they...they can't lose the theatre!" She said to him, while Miss Piggy stood up and walked over to the two children, and she kneeled down to their level.

"Come on now, children." She saw both of them still in towels, and the little girl was absoutely slippery. "You should be getting a bath now. Where's Aunt Skeeter?"

Skeeter laughed, and raised her hand. Her entire front was soaked now wth soapy water, as well as her hair. "She heard the blast and the car down the street. She went hopping around to get out, so I figured just get them into towels, and we'll see what it was. So, kids. We've seen what it is, it's just Doc Brown, so let's get back up those stairs and into the tub!"

Skeeter ushered the two small kids back up the stairs, and back into the bathroom again, closing the door behind her. Scooter laughed, watching that; he turned around and looked at Doc Brown from top to bottom.

"You can't deny them you know. As you may have realized from them, we'll lose the theatre completely without insurance. Not just the insurance itself. It's the only reason we've got it now. The money has been tight, and a lot of us have finally started to have families now. So it's more then just a lot of friends who make a vairity show."

"It's a whole extended family, Emmett." He smiled a bit proudly, nodding.

"Were..those children your's?"

Kermit nodded, and set the blender to the side of the counter. He walked over to a small locked cabinet and pulled out a folder of papers and set them out on the island countertop.

"This is our deed. It runs out in 3 weeks. Scooter owns it now, so he can just get it renewed. But Hensonville's courts have mandated that we must keep the insurance to keep the theatre up and running. You may not realize this, but we also are housing two phantoms, so they would be lost to..." He looked to the side, trying to remember what they called it. "I guess just lost souls. We can't let them down, and we need to keep our theatre."

Doc Brown calmed down, and grabbed a stool, and sat down, starting to look over the papers. "Why don't you just protest them? Make it safer? Get a new policy or something, that sounds good."

Kermit shook his head, and Emmett sighed. "Great scott...What is it then? What is causing you too lose your insurance on the place, and that you don't feel like protesting them?"

The room fell somewhat silent, and Piggy coughed softly, as she pulled out something underneath all the papers, and she handed it to him. It was a clipping out of the newspaper. A whole sheet actually.

_"Amazing Daredevil Dies In Mistimed Accident"_

That was all Emmett had to see to realize what had happened to them.

**Chapter Ten**

Doc sat there, holding the newspaper clipping in his hands. He re-read it carefully, shaking his head.

_"Amazing Daredevil Dies in Mistimed Accident"_

_October 12, 2026 - Head Reporter S.V. Grosse_

_The Great Gonzo, known to his friends as just Gonzo, died during his act while attempting to shoot himself out of a cannon while playing the trombone, and tapdancing while in mid-air flight. The cannon, instead of firing like normal, it backfired and exploded onstage. The only other casuality was Robin the Frog, who was holding the lit sparkler to light said cannon. They are both being held in the Hensonville Funeral Home until October 20, when they will be transferred to Rainbow Memories Cemetary._

_The funeral and burial are private, friends only._

_The Great Gonzo was surivied by his wife, the chicken Camilla. Robin the Frog was survived by his Uncle Kermit, Aunt Piggy, cousins Jane and James; as well as innumerable frogs that live in a swamp down the highway from Leland, Mississippi._

"I can't believe that...that happened, Kermit. That's why they'll shut it down.." He re-read it once more, before setting down the newspaper clipping on the table.

Scooter looked down for a moment, then he gathered up all the papers, leaving out the deed. "I guess I'll go and try to figure out how to get this renewed, and see what I can get from the courts to allow us to do."

Doc reached out, and he tapped Scooter's shoulder. He turned to Doc, and looked at him, Doc could tell he looked exhausted, but he never let that come through. "Why is it so hard? Did they do something to you fine people?"

Scooter nodded, as he set the papers back into the small cabinet; locking it behind him. "Yeah, they did. They declared our show unfit and unsafe. We've had so many explosions, it's been on fire three different times now. We're housing phantoms in the rafters, and monsters in the basement. They described it a living hellhole. If we ever lost our insurance, they'd tear it to the ground."

Piggy huffed loudly, setting some dishes in the sink, she was trying to get her mind off of the funeral services that she was remembering. "They'd wanted it for years, they want to put a mall there. So they are just itching to get their corporate claws into that theatre. They're also aiming to buy out Three Candles as well!"

She kept scrubbing the dishes, getting more and more angry with the thought of it. "I mean...where will the kids go to get books? To do plays? Those three ladies are so sweet and all, for christ's sake I think they die if the libary went under!" She slammed a dish into the soapy water, and slipped her yellow gloves off. Walking out of the kitchen without looking at any of the men.

They watched as she grabbed a small book from the table gently, and carry it in her arms, while walking up the stairs. They heard two small children yelling in happiness as a door was opened. Kermit smiled, then he turned his attention back to Emmett.

"They won't listen to us, Emmett. They've started to get prejudiced towards us muppets, and they simply won't listen to us anymore. You must be our voice. Or we'll lose more then just our theatre. They're aiming for most of downtown Hensonville, and we're the first one on the list. A friend of ours, Sara; she's that reporter that wrote the obituary..She had gone undercover as a secretary for them for sometime. She found out they are planning to use propoganda to convince the rest of the town that we sold out, so they would sell out to. We're up against a coperation here, and we can't do it alone."

"But what about Sara, Kermit? Can't she just help you now? Isn't she human as well?" Marty asked, curiously reading the article now.

Kermit shook his head. "She was jailed for that. Although she didn't do anything wrong, they jailed her under the pretenses that she was a spy amongst their ranks."

Marty raised an eyebrow, gently folding up the article and set it back down. "But wasn't she a spy to begin with?"

"Yes, but for good things; for the town of Hensonville. They claimed she was a spy from another country. That she was a terrorist of some sort. She's been in jail for the past 3 months now." Kermit frowned, and he watched as Scooter walked out of the room without a word.

"Mind if I?" Doc asked to Kermit, pointing back to Scooter who was now standing out on the porch, just looking out at something. One probably thought it was just the bus or the lawn.

Kermit nodded. "Go ahead, I'll talk to Marty some more then."

Marty replied. "Yeah, I'm wondering about a few things, Kermit..."

---------------

Emmett sauntered slowly out to the porch, and he leaned against the railing beside Scooter, but he wasn't facing him. Instead of looking out over the lawn, he was looking up the street, towards where the DeLoeran was hidden. He sighed softly, thinking about what they would do.

"Just so you know, that was my wife, eariler.." Scooter said quite plainly, still looking out over the lawn.

"Your wife? The pig?" He asked, curious.

Scooter laughed softly, smiling. "No, not Miss Piggy. Sara. She was my wife. She was really out there sometimes, and she was the one who decided to inflitrate those peoples headquarters and try to get some information from them."

"Wasn't she human though?" He looked back over at Scooter, who was slowly twirling a thin gold ring on his hand, staring out over the grass still.

"Hmm? Yeah, she was. It didn't really matter to us though. I mean, although I'm considered a muppet, I'm human as well."

"Just a human representation I would assume? That's quite odd.."

He laughed a little bit, and looked over at Doc. "Yeah, I don't know why we are, but we just are. I'm considered human, although I'm not really human, more like...a 'humanoid' so I've been called. Reminds me of some of junk Sara loved to watch. Those really old sci-fi movies, like 'It Came From the DEEP.' Silly half-made movies."

"Do you two have any children?"

Scooter stopped twirling the ring, and he smiled. "No, not yet. We're...not really planning on having children anyways. We've got enough to deal with in extended family around here. Figured everyone else's kids will make up for it."

Doc merely nodded, and the two watched the sun peek through the cloudy day once more. It seemed to smile upon them, revealing that it was a bright, happy day after all.

**Chapter Eleven**

She hated it. It smelled like unwashed women and booze, the scent of cigarettes fouled everything around her. She knew she smelled like an ashtray too.

Curling up on the couch, she started to re-read her stories that she wrote. They were little comfort to her lately. He had forgotten to visit this week, she wondered how he and everybody else was doing..

"BOOKIE WATCH OUT!" A woman yelled, as she ducked her head calmly. A knife whizzed past her head, and was driven nearly 2 inches into the wall right where her head was a moment before.

She reached up and pulled it out, flinging it to the floor, it stuck fast into the floor then.

"Heh, I thought your knife was taken away, Bets." She flipped a page, then curled the corner down, keeping her place. Sitting on the couch now, she smiled at the large brutish lady who came over and picked up the knife, hiding it in her bra once more.

"Yeah, well, check it out!" She flicked the knife out again and revealed it to 'bookie'. It was a sharpened heated plastic spoon end. Someone had a cigarette light and apperently molded it quite well. It was stuck on the end of a scrap piece of wood.

"Great job I guess." She set her book down, and sighed.

"Your hubby forget to come again?" Bets asked, as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, before sitting down beside 'bookie'. "Sad shame. My h ubby forgot 4 years, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. But your man, you said he works in the show biz?"

"Yeah. He's the head planner for the Muppet Show."

She smirked. "Kermit the Frog? I thought that pig had him."

'Bookie' laughed a bit. "No, Betsy. Scooter he's my husband. People still think he's the gofer. Well, he still is to some degree, but he also plans nearly everything with executive input from Kermit. We don't have children, but Kermit does, so Scoot's pretty much taken over much of what Kermit does. He just isn't really the one in the spotlight that much."

"Ah, that makes sense. You wanna go and shoot some pool or something before we go back, Sara?"

Sara shook her head, and sat back on the couch picking up her book again. She adjusted her glasses, and pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail again; then she started reading her stories again, with a small pencil in her hand correcting her works. It was something to do at least.

------------

Scooter was trying to work out something backstage, when Skeeter came over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Not now, Skeeter. I've got to get this lighting rig fixed and workable. It keeps breaking and we just need to get a new one I'm betting."

She kept poking him, an angry look on her face. "Scooter...you need to look at this now."

"I need to look at what, sis?" He asked a bit angry.

She held up a wall calendar to him. Each other Thursday on the calendar had a date circled on it. Skeeter knew he had missed going there for a month. He didn't mean to, but still she worried for Sara's well-being.

"...Oh my god. Sara's gonna kill me I just know it. I really didnt' mean to miss..."

She just huffed softly, and set the calendar. "Just go see her tommorrow. She should understand. I mean she worked here for nearly a year before you two got married, so she knows how it is around here. I just personally don't think you should have forgotten her like that..."

Skeeter left the backstage area, leaving Scooter with the lighting rig and his thoughts.

**Chapter Twelve**

He stood there, then he flagged Clifford down from the upstairs area. "Hey! Clifford!"

Clifford looked down to where Scooter was, he was finally getting around to taking down that silvery star that was on Gonzo's door. It was actually the mop closet but Gonzo had picked that himself for his dressing room. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm going down to the prison, Cliff. Can you finish up on this rigging for me?" He was already putting on his jacket, and grabbing his keys, ready to head out the door.

Clifford shook his head a little bit. "Fine man. Just give 'bookie' my regards when you get there."

"Right, Clifford. And thanks a bunch for doing this." He waved off to Clifford, and headed out to get to the studebaker. Fozzie was sitting in the driver's seat, ready to head out.

"Fozzie? What are you doing here?" He stopped, leaning in the car through the window. "I thought you were somewhere backstage, working on your monologue..."

"Skeeter told me to wait right out here for you, Scooter. We're going to see Sara today." He started up the car, and Scooter just nodded, getting in. His sister was acting weird.

-------------

"Sara Vines Grosse? SARA VINES GROSSE?" A loud lady yelled throughout the mess hall, as the women ate their dinner. Without standing up, Sara lifted up her hand, and the five women around her pointed towards her.

"You can go and sit out there with her, Mr. Grosse. Mr. Bear, since you arn't close family, you'll have to wait out here. Don't want more then one liability out there."

Fozzie gulped, and patted Scooter on the back. "Say hi to her for me...I'll be in the car.."

"Fozzie? It...oh never mind." He started down the aisleways, and he noticed the women were watching him oddly. Most of them hadn't seen a man human or otherwise in months. Not many women had frequent visitors. He found Sara, and sat down beside her.

"Hey sweetheart. Um..." Scooter wasn't really sure what to say to her. She stopped eating for a moment, and sighed.

"You've not come in pratically a month, hun. I was getting worried about you."

"I was more worried about you...I mean...with all these...WOOAAH!" He suddenly felt a cold hand down his back, and into his pants. The woman that was beside him, had shoved her hand down there.

"Get your hands outta his pants!" Sara yelled, standing up immediately.

"What's it to you...he's just your lawyer ain't he?" The offending woman smiled lustfully at Scooter, and the other women were ready to jump him.

He was a piece of gold to these poor women. And they were going to try to cash in on it.

"He isn't my lawyer! Unlike most of you, I actually have a husband who loves me and cares for me!" She was getting really close to the other woman, trying to seperate her from her husband.

"...So what?" She sneered, as Scooter walked back up towards where the guards are. He stopped in front of her and pointed behind him.

"Arn't you going to do anything about this? I don't want her to get hurt!" He pleaded, he didn't want to see Sara get hurt.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Grosse. Right now I'm more worried about the other ladies then her." She chuckled softly, and although he might not have noticed it, the other guards were closing in towards the small group of women.

Sara pushed the other ladie aside. "If you'll excuse me I have to go and talk to my husband. It's something really important."

"Ooh...Miss My-Husband's-Faithful-To-Me!" Another one mockingly said, while primping playfully in full view of Sara. "Your husband dosn't care a toot about you, terrorist. If he really cared for you, he'd be in jail as well."

"Get out of my way." She tried to push her way through the throng of women, and they held her back. "I said let me through!"

She lowered herself a little bit, and just barreled through the women, then they thought she was in the middle of them; they ended up fighting each other, while Sara and Scooter were ushered away from the mess hall, to a private guardwatched room.

They sat down, actually on the floor against the wall. Sara leaned over onto Scooter's lap, and she sighed.

"I'm so happy that you came Scooter. I just...I wish I hadn't gotten that stupid idea. I would never have lost my job...and ended up here."

"It's not your fault. They just had too many lawyers on their side. You fought really great in court."

She reached up and ran her hands though his grayed hair, and gave him a kiss. "At least we don't have children though."

"And...why is that?" He smiled, putting his arms around her.

"They won't be traumatized by all of this. It's just us." She gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek, and she looked at his hair. She smirked a bit, tracing his receding hairline. "You've lost another whole quarter inch sweetheart. You're gonna be looking like Stalder soon."

Scooter laughed, watching his wife find such pleasure in just speaking with him. Well, she's always been like that. She always had seemed to hang on every word that came form his mouth, and she's finding it great fun to poke at is hair. Or the growing lack of it.

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was time for Scooter to leave, and Sara looked like she was going to cry. She always felt like crying when he left her. She had been wrongly imprisoned for nearly 6 months now, and she hated it.

She hated it all, and she wished she could leave, get bailed out. Something. But that wasn't possible, for that company had their hands in everything, and they controlled the police. She leaned over and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Honey...they won't let me stay here. If I could...I certainly would, and you know that." He whispered softly, while hugging her back. She sniffled holding him again. She started to let go slowly, until they were just holding each other's hands.

The female guard watched them, smiliing. Another guard came up, and was about to yell at her for keeping someone past visiting hours. She held a hand up.

The woman had a light british accent, as she blocked the doorway from the other guard. "Mrs. Grosse is our star prisoner. Now we let her have a few more minutes, she always hates to leave him."

"Star Prisoner? She isn't a diva or anything you know." The other guard crossed her arms, ready to barge through if this one didn't let her pass.

"No. But she's never given us any problems, and she's always done what she's told too. Heck sometimes we even forget she's here."

"Never caused a problem? What about that fight in the mess hall? I've heard that she had started it."

The brit guard shook her head, looking back at them. "Look at 'em. Two lovebirds they are. He's part of that group you know...the Muppets. And she was the Head of the Hensonville Observer too. Co-Owner of that lovely little bookshop."

The other guard opened her eyes a bit, looking inside. Sara was disheleved, wearing a baige prison issue jumpsuit, her hair was a mess it tangled and matted, and she looked like she hadn't slept in two weeks. This was the Head Reporter? "Wow, she looks horrible."

Sighing, the guard rapped on the door. "Alright then. I've given you 20 extra minutes now. Anymore and the warden'll have my head, Grosse. Get back to your cell now. She'll ascort you."

Sara nodded, and walked slowly out from the room with Scooter beside her. He held her hand as they walked down towards the metal barricaded doors. He could go no further then those. She stopped and looked back at him.

"You'll come next week?" She smiled softly.

"As usual, hun. I..." He stammered, he now felt just saying 'It was the theatre' wasn't a really good reason at all.

"The theatre. I know. It's a big thing, a big responsibity. So...I guess this is goodbye for now."

Scooter nodded as the guard input a security code, and the doors swung open, while Sara walked inside. He could hear the clamor of the women who knew she was given some kind of a special privilage. He could hear they were angry too.

As the doors closed, he walked a little closer and watched through the small windows, as she was led to her cell and the heard the bars opening with a loud metallic creak, then the familiar bang as they shut.

"...yeah...till we're together again sweetheart." He whispered to himself, as he slowly walked outside.

Fozzie was sleeping in the studebaker, his feet up on the dashboard; and his hat was on his face, while he was snoring away.

**Chapter Fourteen**

They got back to the house, and it was dark outside by that time. Doc was sitting out on the roof of the Delorean watching the stars with Marty and the little kids sitting out on the grass.

Scooter stepped out from the car, and he stretched a little bit. It was days like this when he just wished he could be that annoying little boy again, bugging Kermit all the time to get on stage. He shook his head, the past was the past and the future is now, might as well live it.

About four children heard the soft rumbling of the studebaker, and they all stood up from the grass, and nearly trampled onto Scooter. He laughed, and picked them all up.

"Hey! You guys waited up for me?" He stood up, and looked down at them, trying not to smile. "You should all be in bed. And you know it."

They looked down, and Jane pulled at Scooter's pants leg. Scooter kneeled down to her height, and looked at her smiling. "You're lying Uncle Scooter. You knew we'd stay up for you and Fozzie! And Dr. Brown was showing us...contsee...the stars in the sky!" She then hugged his leg tightly, and he hugged them all back.

Out of the four children, were Kermit and Piggy's children, James and Jane. Then there was Skeeter and Cliffords little boy, Kevin. He looked like an orange skinned baby Clifford. He was undenyablely cute.

"Ucna Scoot! Unca Scooot!" He squealed, stamping his little feet on the ground, while lifting his tiny hands upwards, to be picked up. He was only two years old.

He scooped Kevin up, and with the children in tow, he walked back into the house. The last child was outside, and he was the eldest of all of them, about 10 years old. He smirked and hugged Fozzie.

"Hey Dad. Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah...you must've spent a good time hibernating at your Mother's then.." He smiled softly, walking beside his son; Frank as they walked inside.

"Great time Dad...great time...oh wow! Listen to this Dad, this one is a sure ringer! Oh...Okay, here it goes..."

He backed up, and was acting almost like he was on a stage, he was a really great comic, compared to his Dad.

"One day a policeman stopped a motorist who had just gone through a four way stop sign and was about to give him a ticket when the motorist said. "Officer you can't give me a ticket for that!'" He laughed a bit before going on.

"Why not" said the officer. "Because although I did not stop I slowed right down and its almost the same." "But you did not stop" replied the officer, "and the sign says STOP." "But the way was clear and it was safe" replied the motorist. The officer then pulls out his batton and starts hitting the motorist. "What are you doing!" yells the motorist in surprise. "Do you want me to slow down or stop" says the officer."

Fozzie laughed really deeply, that was a great joke. "Ahhh! Great joke, Frank! You should do the monologue this week!" He put his arm around his son, as they continued walking inside the house. Frank looked up at his Dad, he was wearing his blue necktie, and a black porkpie hat, like his Father. He smiled broadly.

"Really, Dad? That was great?" He asked him. "You really liked that one?"

"Yeah, yeah. That was a really funnee joke, you should tell that on stage this week. I can't come up with anything that funny."

"I guess I'm taking after you then, huh?" He replied, as he opened the door for a moment, letting Fozzie walk inside before him.

"Yeah, just like your Dad. I'll talk to Kermit about it, maybe we could do some comedy sthick together! We'd be a great team on stage!"

Frank smiled, and took his hat off for a moment, playing with it in his hands; and he looked up his Dad, smiling. "But we're already a great team Dad. We just gotta show everyone else, right?"

Fozzie nodded. "Yeah, just show everyone else how good we are."

**Chapter Fifteen**

Skeeter picked up Kevin out of Scooter's arms and sat down on the couch, while her brother sat down beside him. He sighed softly, and tickled Kevin's tummy, his mind away deep in thought.

"Scooter? You okay?" Skeeter asked, watching her brother. He didn't seem to be there at the moment, she had thought. "You look like something really bad happened today.."

"She hates it there." He stared at the TV, which had some kind of football on now. Clifford and Beauregard were fussing over who would win it.

"It's prison, Scooter. Of course she'd hate it. And we've tried everything to get her out, but they won't give her parole and you know it."

"At least they give us more time then usual. She wants to get out of there so badly..." He let his thoughts trail off, as he decided he'd just watch football silently. Try to quit thinking like that, it always made him depressed lately.

"Oh hey, Scoot! I finally got that darn light rig fixed. It had a few loose bolts in it." Clifford told Scooter, smiling. He walked over and gently picked up little Kevin in his arms. "Hey there, little man! Did ya like looking at those stars out there?"

He bounced Kevin around, while walking towards the kitchen. Kevin clinged to his Dad's dreads and hugged him around the neck, while babbling away happily. He didn't speak much still, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Starry starry!" He babbled, while pointing up to the ceiling.

"Yeah the stars are up there, Kev. Anything else up there?" He asked, looking at his son, from the side.

"Yeah." He said, giggling. "Yeah...mo' up dere!"

"Well, what else is up there? Tell me, I'd like to know." He gave him a little kiss, while watching him. Kevin was playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. He turned him around so he could Skeeter. "Tell Momma what else is up there, she'd like to know too."

"Uhhh...Gonzee! An...da SOON!" He yelled happily, giggling again. "Da soon...an Gonzee an Robbo up dere!"

Skeeter laughed softly, smiling. She shook her head, and then checked her watch. "Come on, Kevin. Time for bed. It's way past your bedtime, little man."

"Noooo...no beddie...no beddie...play wit Unca Scoot! Play wit Unca Scooot!" He protested, and scrambled to get out of Cliffords arms. Clifford set him on the floor, and he ran over to Scooter, and clung onto his pants leg, trying to climb up onto the couch.

Scooter picked him, and smiling. "Okay, we'll play, then I'll read you a story, then...it's bedtime."

"Yeah yeah! Play...den stowy...den beddie!" He exclaimed, holding onto Scooter's jacket. Scooter laughed, then walked up the stairs, and he picked a book out from the bookshelf, and Jane was watching from her bedroom.

"STORY TIME GUYS!" She yelled, hopping out from her and her brother's bedroom. Both of them followed Scooter into Kevin's bedroom, awaiting storytime. They always loved being read too. And they all thought Scooter was the best storyteller in the entire house.

----------------

Doc Brown walked into the house, looking a little weary. Although he was outside watching the stars with the children and Marty; eariler that day he was trying to figure out just how to get this company to stop trying to destroy the muppet's theatre. And also save their lives as well. He had seen how day to day life was around there, and he saw just how close to each other they were, and how important everything meant to them.

Kermit was sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a pair of reading glasses, while going over the month's budget. He was shaking his head, he wasn't liking what he was seeing. He flipped some more papers over, and signed a few more things. It just wasn't good, at all.

"I can't believe this." He said to himself, then he heard the door closing, and looked up. "Oh, Emmett. Where were you all day today?"

"I was out trying to speak to some attorneys, and land purveors. I also stumbled into a meeting with some of the companys land seekers. They are ready to pounce on that land, Kermit. It's a sad sight seeing people who just want to...destroy what's been made and held dear to so many in such little time." He sat down beside Kermit, and glanced at what he was looking over. "What are these, if I may ask?"

"Just some legalitys we're having to go over. And they've already issued a 2 week notice to clear out of the theatre, Emmett. I..." He took his glasses off, and slid back into the chair. "I just don't know what we're going to do. As this house is interconnected with the theatre's deed, we'll lose it as well. We'll all be homeless if we can't fight them and win!"

"What about Ms. Grosse? Couldn't she figure out a way to help you? She was trying before..." He asked, curious. Other then Scooter telling him she was in jail, no one said a word about it otherwise.

"They arn't putting her up for parole. They've got their hand in all of this stuff, and they know she'll blow the whistle if she gets out." He sighed, picking the papers up and shuffling them back into a file folder. "To them she's a great liability."

"Great scott...well who is them? Who is they? I've heard nothing of names lately, and I'm wondering just who they are!" He exclaimed, staring at Kermit.

"They are a company called Denays, and they're desperate for our land to build a shopping complex. They've been after it ever since J.P., Scooter's uncle died. We got the theatre on a National Landmark permit from the city...but apperently they went over it with a finetooth comb a few years back, and found it it dosn't actually fit the title, so it was revoked."

"So it's pretty much unprotected now?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it. I just wish there was something we could do. If we could get Sara out of jail, then we'd have that inside information to get them indited and brought into court. But we've tried, and because she's in jail for terrorism, which she never did; they won't take us on as a case."

Emmett smiled, and pulled out of his coat pocket a small stack of papers. "Look over this Kermit. It's a new type of a thing that Dr. Honeydew and I have been working on. Normally I'm not one for genetics, but together, we've created something that might just help us in the long run."

Kermit picked up the stack of papers, and leafed through it. It was the diagram and schematics for a new type of a viral stimulation experiment. It was really out there and crazy, from what Kermit read. He set the papers down and looked at Emmett who was smiling deviously.

"A simulated...pregnancy?" He asked, really wondering why they ever thought of doing something like that.

"Well...this was a stroke of genius...or the lack thereof, that Bunsen thought of this. We were thinking of ways that perhaps with a little persuasion we could get Ms. Grosse out of jail, and into the courts to give a testimony against them."

"...but...this is absoutely crazy, Dr. Brown! They'll never go for this...and I think they test for that kind of thing. She's been in prison for over 6 months now, I don't think that'll pass by them. They'll figure somethings up."

"Not nessicarly. Some women, it just dosn't show up until very late into it." He smiled, and pulled out a small vial from his labcoat's pocket. Inside were two small blue colored pills. "And this is what she'd take. They look like normal headache pills so that could get by them."

"It may not show outwardly, but genetically it does show! This is nuts...I wouldn't put them both through this. This will never work, Emmett." He stood up, and handed the papers back to him.

"Kermit...I've already talked to Scooter about it. He said it sounded like a great idea at the time I told him. He's been at that prison, and he told me that no one did any kinds of tests on Sara at all. No blood drawn, nothing. They just got her medical files, and that was it. Nothing new was done. He also explained that he knows Sara would be able to handle this, and she would most likely go through with it. It's to pull at their heartstrings just a little, just a nudge so to speak to them to let her have her time in court."

Kermit just listened, and he shook his head. "This is not worth it all. But if you want to try...I won't be one to stop you. But is she going to be alright with it? I mean, going through it, will she be alright?"

Doc stood up, and smiled, slipping the tiny vial back into his pocket. "Certainly. Although we've not actually done any tests, we know she'll be fine. It will convince them to let her plead her case, she'll go into court, speak against the company, and we'll reveal them for who they are truthfully."

Shaking his head, Kermit walked up the stairs. "Just please...be careful with that. You're probably tampering with what shouldn't be tampered with..." He let the sentence trail off as he opened the door to his bedroom, and went inside, closing it behind him.

Emmett picked up the papers, and looked at them smiling. The top of that stack at the title of "Operation Heartstrings". He's already tampered with time enough...why not try life? Just to help them out, it shouldn't hurt them at all.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Early that next morning, Scooter was standing outside on the porch, holding a few pieces of paper in his hands reading over them. Doctors Brown and Honeydew were sitting on the porch swing watching, awaiting questions from him.

"So, you two are sure she won't get hurt?" He asked, re-reading over a part of those papers. In his shirt pocket was a small bottle of headache medicine, the brand Aleve; it was full of those small blue pills. They all had the same effect, but she only needed two of them for it to work. "I have to say, this is quite ingenious of you two, but...I'm really worried about how she'll be with it."

"It shouldn't effect her too bad. She will feel the maternal instincts and everything, but we must keep in her mind that this isn't real. It will take about a month for the effects to show completely. She hasn't lost too much weight has she?" Bunsen asked him.

Scooter shook his head. His wife, Sara; although she wasn't obese, she wasn't stick thin either. She was...well, Scooter thought of it as nice and fluffy. "Except for looking like she hasn't slept in a year, and a few scars from getting caught in some fights, she's otherwise the same as she was before, Bunsen."

"That's good to hear. Just go in there, I've already written a legit Doctor's permission for her to have two of those pills for her migranes. Call her before you get there, and tell her to act most of this morning as if she had a migrane. Then later tonight, come inside; and explain to the guard that you have some medicine for her for her migranes, she ahs them sometimes. They'll let you give her two pills. Pick the pills that have the single red band on them, those are the genetic altering pills. The others are regular headache pills. Then just give the guard the bottle." Emmett told him.

"What if the guard pulls them out. She may only get one of those marked pills!"

"I doubt the guard will pull them out, seeing as they are medicine. And if she does...it will not harm her. We've set it up, so eventually she'll take all the pills. There are only 6 pills in that bottle anyways. 3 doses worth. She'll take them within the next week I'm sure of it." Bunsen then responded, smiling.

Scooter nodded, and looked at the papers again; then he made sure he had the doctor's permission paper in his pocket. Stepping off of the porch, he went over to Fozzie's studebaker, and got in; starting the car up. He was going to go ahead and visit her this morning, just get it over with. He figured the guards don't bother him or her when they're talking, so they'll be alright.

----------------

The guard was holding the small bottle of pills in her hand, and she glanced inside of it. "This is really what was in the bottle to begin with, Mr. Grosse?"

"Yes, that is her migraine medicine. It's just some plain over the counter stuff, that helps her with the light senstivity and the overbearing noise." He replied, anxious to get to her. He hated being held up like this.

"Alright then. Let her take two of them, then hand us the bottle before you leave. There's only two more doses, so we'll just keep it incase she needs it again." She told him, opening the doors to the outer visitor area.

Scooter smiled, and gently took the bottle from her hands. Walking inside, he saw his wife curled up on the couch, reading another book. The other women made catcalls at him, until Sara glared at them.

"Hey honey. You're a little early today." Sara commented, as he walked over beside her. He motioned for her to come with him. "Um...I can't really go anywhere you know.."

"I know, I know. But I need to speak with you, a little more privately, that's all." He answered. She stood up, and walked over to the small table in the corner, that was reserved for poker night, no one was near that area of the room at the time. "It's about...your migrane."

"Oh yeah. Did you bring the aleve then?" She pulled out a bottle of water, and set it down on the table, opening the cap. She knew full well what they were, but she was trying to not rise anyones suspesion.

"Yeah, right here, sweetie." He reached inside the bottle and pulled out the two red-banded pills. Then he handed them to her, and she took them both in one gulp. She rested her elbows on the table, and she smiled at him.

"The things I do for love, Scooter." She whispered, as he set his hands on hers. "How long till they kick in?"

"Probably about an hour..." He said in a normal tone, then he lowered it, softly. "...or a week, from what he told me."

Sara nodded, and laughed softly. "So you think this'll work? Pulling on heartstrings and all that jazz like they told me over the phone?"

"It should. If not, we need to remember Plan B."

She looked to the side. "I'm not to particularly fond of Plan B, you know. It's too...gruesome." She closed her eyes, Plan B, was quite most the horrible emergency plan that could be thought of.

"But it'll keep you from getting into more trouble, should they find out."

"I know, I know. But when should we try something?"

"The guys are working on getting something set up for court, about a week or so from today. We'll be asking for an all over blood test, set on the pretenses, that you might be sick from being in prison. That the quality of your life, as a wrongly-imprisoned woman has effected you. Then, they'll find out what we want them to find out. You'll be put up for parole, and they'll let you finally have your true day in court."

"And I can expose them for what they truely are." She smiled, she really liked this plan. But if one thing went wrong, it was all down the tubes in an instant. They had to plan very carefully.

**Chapter Seventeen**

A few weeks time had passed now, about a month to be exact. Sara was quite suprised when her husband told her Doc Brown and Marty were still staying at the boarding house. Being a little pudgy to begin with, and that the jumpsuits they wore were really baggy, helped with sort of hiding the increase of her stomach. It wasn't fast enough to hurt her, but it was fast enough that it could have been noticed as something unnatural.

Although they both knew this pregnancy wasn't real...it was hard not to feel proud and happy. The guard led Scooter down the hallway, to the cells when he had come to visit. She stopped at the guard's desk, and talked for a moment to the head guard behind the window.

"We need an intercell visitor pass, for Mr. Scooter Grosse here." She told the other guard. She nodded and looked out behind her.

"Well, congradulations, Mr. Grosse!" She said happily, as she slipped the visitor pass through the slot in the window. "I hope everything goes alright. Also, talk with the guards about what you'll be able to do when she finally is ready to deliver, alright? They'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Thanks.." He clipped the small freshly printed badge to his jacket, as the head guard led him farther down to Sara's cell. Betsy was sitting in her top bunk, reading a book, while Sara slept on the bottom.

Betsy had been jailed for murder of her husband, but...otherwise she was quite a nice and kind lady. She reached down and shook the bed slightly. "Hey, bookie. Your hubby's here."

Sara didnt' move, but just hugged the pillow tightly, herself lost in a dream world. Betsy shook the bed again, while the guard was entering in the code to open the cell door. She snored loudly at the bed shaking and turned over onto her back just then.

He walked inside the cell, and sat gently down on the bed. He patted her leg softly. "Honey? Wake up...I've come to visit again.."

Sara opened one eye, and she smiled, sitting up slowly. She leaned over onto him, and she sighed softly; whispering. "I wish I'd never agreed to do this. I'm going to be...so devastated."

"Yeah...I know. Me too. But, we've finally got our day in court! It's worked."

"It worked? What happened?" She sat up more, and looked over at him, smiling. "What caused them to decide to give us this?"

"The courts found your papers on what was happening behind the scenes in the company, apperently Denays had kept those articles under lock and key for sometime now. They were accused of praticing illegal trading, and that all articles and paper goods be turned over to the authorites."

"So...they could have found that out without me having to go through with this?"

"Not nessicarily. In examining the files, they found more then one or two employees that were jailed underneath the pretense of terrorism! From what we've found out, they weren't going to pursue that part, until they found out that you were the last surviving employee that was jailed for that. When they found out...that you were pregnant; that gave it some real importance."

Sara looked away for a moment, sighing in an annoyed tone. "Wouldn't just the fact that I'm alive make that a difference?"

"Apperently not really. It's kind of screwed logic how it works. They even called me and apologized for imprisoning you during this...um how did they put it exactly?" He thought for a moment, it was quite a weird way they had told him. "Oh yeah. They told me that they were extremely sorry for having put you in prison without the proper medical tests and everything, because they imprisoned you wrongly."

Sara smiled for a moment. "They'll want me to be a witness then?"

"Yes. That's one reason why I came today. You're coming home with me." He picked up the small briefcase that he had brought with him, and he opened it. Inside were some regular clothes, shoes, and her purse. "All you have to do is get dressed, and they'll escort us outside."

She just stared at the clothes. It was a beautiful dark blue maternity dress with dark blue flats. There was a bottle of shampoo, and some perfume as well. She smiled, and picked it up gently.

"Thank you so much, Scooter...I...oh...I'm finally going home..." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. And she could hear the guard sigh happily.

"Such a lovely pair. Let's get you to the showers then, Ms. Grosse. I hear there's a lot of people waiting for you outside." She opened the cell doors and smiled. "You should get dressed. I...um...brought you a little something for the occasion as well."

As Sara walked out of the cell, with Scooter right behind her; the guard handed her a small case. It was a makeup case.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you." Sara replied, looking at the small makeup case.

The guard just waved it away, as if it was nothing. "It's just normal for us to do this for the women when they leave. They always feel so dirty and horrible, just a bit of something to freshen up before they leave."

Sara smiled, and she was led to the locker rooms where the showers were. And she took a shower, got cleaned up. Then she walked out of the showers, wearing only a towel for a moment. She saw herself in the mirror. Obviously pregnant, she realized what people meant when pregnant women just seem to have this glowing effect. It was quite interesting to her. She felt sad that this wasn't real, but it helped her get out of prison, and if anyone asked, she would tell them she unfortunately had...a miscarraige. So it would work for everyone.

She got dressed, and slipped the shoes on. She wasn't really one for makeup, but she put a little bit on, just so the head guard would see she used it. Casually walking out of the doors to the locker rooms, she saw Scooter standing there, waiting for her.

"Shall we go, Sara?" He asked, extending his arm for her to take. She smiling playfully at him.

"Sure honey. Let's get out of here, and...and back home."

**Chapter Eighteen**

The mayhem bus was waiting outside, the entire band was ready to play as soon as those doors opened from the prison. Everyone was estatic and overjoyed that Sara was finally coming home to them all.

The doors opened, as Scooter led the way down a small flight of stairs leading outside. The band struck up in an overpowering rock riff, the music filled the air with a joyful noise. Everyone started to clamor towards the doors laughing, happy. It never became silent, but it certainly quieted down when Sara stepped out from the building.

"Hey guys...I...I can't believe I've not seen most of you in so long..." Sara managed to stammer, as Scooter kept a good grip on her arm, while they walked towards the bus. No one was actually asking her anything just yet, but they were all trying to hug her at once it seemed. Sara started to lose her balance due to everyone crowding her, she nearly fell if it wasn't for Beauregard grabbing her.

"T-Thanks, Beau...Okay, everyone! We'll talk once we get back to the boarding house. Let's just get home, okay?" She exclaimed regaining her balance.

Everyone got into the bus, and the overflow piled into Fozzie's studebaker, getting ready to leave. The DeLeoran was there as well, as Doc and Marty had driven it there to accompany them. Kermit was standing beside the car, as he would ride back with them. The three of them sat in the car, and closed the doors.

"That is Mrs. Sara Grosse?" Doc asked, watching as she...well, for lack of better words, hauled her pregnant self into the bus, with Scooter's help. It was a bit harder because the bus was really high off of the ground. "The star reporter?"

Kermit nodded. "Yeah. She's really sweet, a bit of a loon sometimes; but she's like us. She believes in a lot of things that other's don't believe in. And she truely considers us equals."

"How did she and Scooter get married?" Marty asked, while smiling as she and Scooter gave each other a quick kiss as they settled into the front seat of the bus.

"Oh...let's see..." Kermit tried to remember, and he smiled for a moment. "Well, Sara's done lots of articles on us, and she published a book concerning out lives about 20 years ago. Had it locally published at The Three Candles, where she used to work until she was taken on as a reporter for the Hensonville Observer. Scooter had gone to buy a book, at the bookstore, she was doing an signing session for that new book of her's; and I guess it was love at first sight for them. They've been married for almost 15 years now."

Marty smiled, and watched as the bus pulled out, and then turned around to stop in front of the DeLeoran. "Hey greenstuff! Are you gonna follow us, or are you gonna sit there and keep flapping them gums?" Floyd exclaimed out of the buse's side window.

Kermit laughed as Marty closed the side door to the car, Doc smiled and closed his door as well. Then the three vehicles made their way to the house. Doc smiled, not only at that story, but because of something he knew, that might just very well make everyone quite happy.

-----------------

It was a little later that night, as Sara sat on the couch, happy to be home, in comfortable surroundings. She was Frank and Fozzie's captive audience for the night. She was nearly doubled over in laughter from the new act they were trying out.

"Wow, you're such a great audience out there!" Fozzie pantomined to the imaginary audience in the living room. He extended his paw out to Sara, and pointed at her. "You! We need you for our act!"

Sara pointed at herself, smiling. "Me?"

"Yeah you, come on up here, we need you for the act, come on then!" Frank exclaimed, as he held out his paw to help her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, what are we going to do?" She smirked, playing along; her hands on her hips looking quite puzzled at them.

"We will be using you in our jokes tonight...Miss?" Fozzie inquired, playing along that she was some random audience member. Scooter was watching them from the kitchen, laughing softly.

"That's Mrs. bub, I'm married. And the name is Sara. Sara Grosse. So, what is it? What kind of joke?" She was trying to not laugh already, they were so halarious as usual.

Scooter kept on watching, when they started up with the joke, with Sara playing along with it, being quite amazed herself at the ending of it. Somebody tapped Scooter on his shoulder, and he turned around seeing Dr. Brown and Bunsen standing there. They both looked quite...ashamed of something.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked them.

"Uh...Scooter...we believe that that medicine isn't working as it should." Bunsen replied, flipping through some papers quickly.

"Nothing's going to happen to her is it?" He got worried quick. He glanced over his shoulder back at Sara, who was laughing softly at the rest of the jokes they were trying out. "She isn't going to be hurt, right?"

Brown looked to the side, and he whistled softly. "Well...it's not particularly a bad thing that's going to happen to her...it just may end up being unwanted."

"Unwanted? I don't understand this at all." He was watching them both carefully, and Bunsen just handed him a sheet of paper, it was a computer printout. He read it, and a strange smile crept across his face.

"Hemostat Tests: No virus present, no bacteria, no drugs present in test subject."

"So...that...drug isn't working anymore? Then..." He looked back at Sara, and he smiled again. "...that's not false...is it?"

The two scientists merely shook their heads, as the smile on Scooter's face grew larger.

**Chapter Ninteen**

Sara stood up from the couch, and she clapped a little at their new act. Then she yawned, and sighed softly.

"That was a great act guys...I also think it is time for all of us to hit the hay. It's..." She then glanced at the clock on the wall, and her eyes got a bit larger. "...wow. It is really late."

Fozzie and Frank nodded, and they picked up some papers; heading towards the staircase. Scooter walked out from the kitchen, still smiling, but not as large. He wrapped his arms around Sara and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there you. It's really great to have you home again." He told her, leaning upwards to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got some great news for you."

"Oh, and what is that sweetie?" She replied as they walked towards the stairs. "How could great news come up? I thought the great news was that I was finally out of prison?"

"Well, yeah! That's great...no wonderful, as well. But I've got something...I think very well trumps that." He started up the stairs, with her right beside him. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and he gently placing both hands on her stomach for a moment, smiling softly.

She looked down at him, and she smiled as well. She couldn't help it, but she also knew that it wasn't real. But, looking at her husband again, she knew something was up.

"It's real." He said softly to her. He hugged her closely, and he gently patted her stomach. "It's real!"

Sara stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. She looked down at Scooter, and then at her stomach. Placing her hand on it, she actually could feel a tiny movement inside of her. She wasn't sure to be happy, or sad, or exhiliarted.

"We're going to be...parents, Sara." He said softly, as he opened the door. If his smile was any larger, it would have broken past his ears at that time. Sara followed him into their bedroom, and she laid down on the bed, not angry or sad, or even happy. Just..in amazement.

She finally smiled, as the two of them settled down for the night. Finally sleeping together after 6 months away. It was very comforting to her. She held Scooter tightly, as he quickly fell asleep; but she stayed awake for a little while, thinking about what had happened, and what will happen.

"...I...I'm actually having a baby..." Her thoughts happily exclaimed, as she finally drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

---------------

It was nearly twelve at night, until Doc Brown finally went to sleep himself. Eariler that night he and Bunsen were up making sure that the medicine had no ill effects, because it had seemed to be out of her system completely.

"So, what you do think happened that caused her to react in this way?" Brown inquired as he was rifling through a stack of papers.

"Perhaps she was already pregnant, and it just never seemed to show before? Like we were intending for it to cause orgiinally?" Bunsen then said, as he put a few more droppers of a blue liquid into a test tube.

Brown also had one of his latest projects on the table, tinkering with it. He looked up and pulled his goggles off looking over at Bunsen. "...I've encountered this once before! It has happened to my own wife, Clara once."

"Oh you're married?" Bunsen said, smiling.

Emmett nodded. "Because it is time-travel, although I've been here for nearly 2 months now, my wife won't miss me, because when I come back it'll just be like a second passed in my own timeline." He shook his head a little. "But that isn't the point. I've discovered this when my wife was pregnant with my second son, Verne. The pregnancy never showed up, until just about 3 months before she was ready to deliver."

"Meee mee meep moo!" Beaker exclaimed, looking over at Emmett. Emmett nodded, smiling.

"Yes, that was quite a weird thing to discover. It never hurt her, but it didn't show up anywhere! Now that drug we had made...it might not have worked at all, Bunsen. It would have just been like a placebo, perhaps. No stimulants, no...anything!"

Bunsen nodded his head, and filed the research away, then he picked up a pen for a moment twiddling with it. Beaker walked over and meeped something softly into Bunsen's ear.

"Oh yes, Beakie! We must contact our friend, Dr. Phil Van Neuter! He can provide some assistance on this matter!" He started to towards the phone, until Doc Brown patted his shoulder, causing him to stop and turn around.

"Phil Van Neuter? Who is he?"

"Ah, he's a doctor friend of ours. A doctor of medicine!" Bunsen proclaimed, making him sound much more then he really was.

"Mee meep meepicne!" Beaker imitated Bunsen, for added emphesis.

"A doctor of medicine, eh? What kind of doctor is he? I wouldnt' want to trust her to just any old crackpot." Brown told Bunsen, who merely smiled and waved it away.

"But you're just any old crackpot, Emmett. Either way, he's normally an animal doctor, but he also has a good bit of knowledge about humans and the like." He saw Doc's expression and he laughed. "I don't mean he'll be delivering her, just incase something did happen, we'd have a doctor with a little bit of experience on hand."

Emmett sighed. "Oh, that makes perfect sense, Bunsen. Call him up then, we could probably use the most help we can get."

"Right, Emmett!"

**Chapter Twenty**

A rather beatup old coupe came into the driveway the next morning. A hunchbacked creature was driving it, and a tall scientist stepped out from the car. He waved the creature away, and it drove off, leaving him there, with a large medical bag. His gloves as usual were stained, as was his coat. His shock of dirty blond hair looked particularly unwashed.

Strolling up to the front door he rang the doorbell a couple of times. Bunsen leapt up from the seat at the kitchen table, and dashed over to the door. He was excited that Dr. Neuter was able to make it on such short notice. He opened the door, and he smiled a little bit.

"She's right in here, Phil." Bunsen said to him as the two scientists walked into the dining room, where Sara was eating breakfast at the time.

"Sara, this is Dr. Phil Van Neuter. He'll be staying with us until you have that little bundle of joy!" He laughed happily, for some reason he always loved it when someone was having a child at the house. He had attended Piggy's and Skeeter's deliverys, so this was nothing new to him.

Sara set her glass of orange juice down and eyed Phil from top to bottom. She raised an eyebrow, and frowned. "Did you not happen to take a bath this morning?"

"I was in a rush, don't you know. Had two different operations and the brainsucker kept breaking down every other time I turned it on." He said, sounding tired.

Sara sighed softly, and went back to eating breakfast. Dr. Phil immediately went over to her, and without even asking her, he placed one hand on her stomach.

Her eyes got a bit wider, as he pressed down softly on it. It was normal for doctor's to do that, but he never said a word. She reached over and grabbed his arm, and dug her nails into him.

"Get...your hand...away from my stomach." She glared at him, he could see she was going to break him in half if he didn't stop. He pulled his hands away and held them up in the air.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He stammered, as she let go of him. She looked at him, and she smiled.

"You'll ask before you go touching me, okay? Plus..I'm eating! Let me eat in peace, then we can go down to the labs and everything." She shook her head, she was used to Sam always patting her when he talked to her, or Fozzie and Piggy making weird gestures when they spoke. She was even used to Lew Zealand's fish flying around her. But no one would ever violate her personal space like that, and she hated it.

Phil nodded, and he shrugged his shoulders; getting a bowl of cereal. "Might as well eat, while it's time!"

Sadie brought the platter of food over to Sara, and she put some more food on it, smiling. Sara started to hand it back to her. "Mom...Sadie please! I'm full! I can't eat anymore!"

Sadie just shook her head, although she did stop putting the food on the plate. "I want you to be healthy for the little one, sweetheart."

She gave Sara a kiss on the forehead quickly. Then she walked over and watched Kevin eat his breakfast. Sara smiled, and just didn't touch the plate. Skeeter and Scooter both reached forward and grabbed something off of her plate for her.

"Sara, don't worry about it. I thought I was going to get absolutely fat when I was pregnant with Kevin. Mom always made sure I had something to eat. She bombarded me with snacks, remember?" Skeeter laughed a bit, while munching on some toast.

"Yeah, I do remember. You kept handing me stuff, saying 'Eat this, but don't let Mom find out.' She was worried the baby would be underweight or something, right?" Sara replied, drinking some more juice; while smiling.

"Oh yeah. Then guess how big he was?" Skeeter smirked.

"10 pounds!" Scooter and Sara said at once, together. Skeeter laughed, and Sara went on to say. "I know, huge little boy. Probably because of all that stuff Sadie was doing for you. I know she means well, but...wow, that wasn't even overprotecting, more like oversmothering."

"Don't worry though. You helped me out, so I'll help you out. Any snacks or whatever Mom tries to shove on you, just give them to me or Clifford and we'll take care of 'em. Or throw them away when she's not looking." She smiled then cooed at Kevin.

Sara looked over at Kevin, and he had so much cereal in his hair just then. She laughed out loud, he was such a cute little guy. Phil was observing her still. He realized it was a little rude for him to do that, but he had thought she was warned before he came in.

'She's got quite a healthy love for children it seems.' Phil thought, as he jotted down some notes on a small pad. 'I'll just observe her somemore until I figure it's right to actually do an examination for her.'

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sara was getting ready to go out, she was needing to get a lot of new clothes, she still had about two months till she was going to have the baby. She was still not totally sure that this was real or not.

"I assure you Mrs. Grosse, that this is real!" Dr. Neuter was talking to her, through the door, while she was getting dressed.

"I'm still a bit worried though, all this...and what if it's for nothing?" She replied back, while trying to find a shirt that would fit over her stomach now. She thought she wasn't going to find any shirt, but she finally found an old black shirt that had Muppets Tonight on the back of it, with the K-MUP logo on the front. It was a huge shirt, as she had just grabbed the first shirt she saw in the pile of them. She never knew it was a 2x shirt when she had first gotten it.

"Thank god I just randomly picked this one out." She smiled, shaking her head, as she smoothed the shirt down a bit. She had just gotten some stretchy pants on, so she was finally dressed.

Scooter was standing outside the door, beside Phil. He smiled as he saw her walk outside the door, with her purse at her side. "You look great honey. Um, I've also taken the liberty to set us an appointment with the doctor. And we're going to go look and some other stuff at that new baby store."

He kept listing off stuff while they were walking down the stairs. He turned to her and he smiled. "Is there anything I could get you before we start going, sweetheart?"

Sara was smiling, and giggling. "I don't need a thing, my little gofer." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. Scooter almost blushed when she called him 'gofer'.

Doc Brown was standing at the front door, and got their attention really quick. "Sara, would you be able to get into that bus today?"

Sara made a quizzical face, then looked down at herself; before she smiled. "I believe I could. I might need a little boost, that is so high you know."

"Of course. I was only wanting to ask, because we'd like to accompany you today. Find out how everything is going, and we could also use the extra room in case you get some baby furniture and the like." Brown gestured to himself, then Bunsen and Beaker.

"Sure. That'd be great to have the company, I guess. Don't you think so, honey?" She looked over at Scooter, who made an odd face, then he smiled.

"Uh...sure. It'd be good to have some help."

So, the five of them boarded the Mayhem Bus, with Doc Brown driving. They arrived at the hospital, and they went inside, waiting for the doctor to come out and meet with them.

------------

Back at the boarding house, Marty was sitting in the DeLeoran. He didn't want to be stuck here anymore. Although the muppets were nice and sweet, and very kindly...to be honest with himself he was getting sick of the chaos and the constant cheerfulness of this place. He was used to the 1980's, not...whatever time period he was in.

He sat down and wrote out a letter to Doc:

_"Dear Doc,_

_I've left this time period, and I've traveled back to 1985. I've left the DeLeoran behind The Muppet Theatre. I've also spoken to their phantom, his name is Uncle Deadly about this, and he will remember it as well. He's told me he will remember even though it's going back in time. I don't know how he'll be able to do that, but either way no one will mess with it. I've put a sticker on the inside of the car with a biohazard sign on it. I believe no one will touch it with that on it._

_Hope you enjoy time with the muppets. I've grown tired of them and I want to see Jennifer now. I'll see you when you get back to 1985, whenever that will be. If you decide to stay, I guess I'll see you when I'm 38 years old, wherever I'll be at that time. I'm assuming still now in Hilldale with Jennifer. Look me up, it'd be great to see you again._

_Love and Friendship,_

_Marty McFly"_

With that, Marty sealed the envlope, and set it on the passenger's seat beside him. He started up the hoverjets, and without another word to anyone, he took off, traveling back in time, to 1985.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The DeLeoran speed it's way across the street, and he ended up; strangely enough in Hill Valley, where they had left before. He turned off the car, and sat there, it was the middle of the night when he set it to come back. His mind was reeling now.

"This...that town was...Hill Valley? How could that happen? How..." He stammered, stepping out of the car, and looking around. He was now near the Twin Pines Mall. It looked the same to him, but he noticed something odd, it wasn't a bad thing, but suddenly some men came out from a house that was down the street. They were thanking somebody quite loudly that was still inside the house. Marty leapt back into the car, and drove a little closer to the house, and he watched them.

--------------

"Thanks again, Mrs. Vines! That was a great supper!" One of the men said, as they hung around the porch. Two of them were sitting on the railings, while the other two were sitting on the porch swing.

"Oh it wasn't any trouble, guys! If it wasn't for my pumpkin here, you wouldn't have had a place to stay last night!" The lady, who was quite large and sweet smiled at a young girl who was sitting on the porch steps, drawing on a sketchpad. She was drawing one of the men's faces, doing a portrait.

"Can't they stay another day, Mom? They've already told me they don't have a place to stay still!" The young girl pleaded, as she stood up to protest. "Plus they've got friends coming over tommorrow! They need a decent place where they can talk about...business right?"

The mother comtemplated it for a moment, then she shook her head. "Not unless they still need a place, they cannot stay just on your wishes, Sara."

Sara sighed, and walked back over to the two men on the railings, she softly jabbed the younger looking one with her elbow. "Come on, Richard! Tell her you guys need to stay another day! I really want to meet your friends!"

Richard smirked, and then poked his friend, Dave in the side. "Let's stay another day, Dave. I really like Brenda's cooking too."

Dave smiled, and he nodded. "Hey Jim! Think Kermit would mind meeting here instead of that hotel conference room?"

"I don't think he'd mind it at all. Plus that little pond out back makes for some nice comforting atmosphere. What do you think Frank? Stay here a couple more days?"

Frank frowned softly, and Sara was giving him this huge 'Please don't say NO!' look. Then he smiled. "Yeah, that'd be fine. Mrs. Vines, you'd have to put up with Miss Piggy whining all day though. She was expecting a 4-star hotel, not...um...your house."

Brenda smirked and pulled herself up to her full height, a wooden spoon still in her hand from supper eariler. "If she makes a fuss, she'll be my christmas ham this year." She smiled a glint in her eyes.

Sara laughed a little bit, and she saw a large car pull up into the driveway. It was her father's truck, and he was pulling a studebaker behind him. He got out of the truck, and he walked to the car he was pulling. He made a face, then unhooked the pin holding them together.

"You'd better not be lying bear." Her father made a face at Fozzie, who was trembling slightly. Two muppets leaped out from the trucks bed, while Kermit and Fozzie both stepped out from the studebaker. Rowlf stepped out from the cab of it.

"Oh...oh sure sir, we promise! We're not lying! Honest!" Fozzie was smiling and nodding his head. Sara's father was a mean sounding man, and he acted like he would hurt you at any moment, if you were a stranger to him.

Sara watched them for a moment, she noticed Richard and Jim were watching really intently.

"I hope he dosn't hurt 'em..." Richard mumbled to himself. He didn't really want to move, because he saw the gun holster at her Father's waist. Sara leapt off of the porch.

"DADDY! Don't you hurt them!" She stood between them and her father. "They're my friends, you shouldn't hurt them!"

Her father stepped back a little bit, then he laughed. It was almost as if the lights were turned on, in a room that was once scary feeling; and it wasn't scary anymore. "Hurt them? I just worried who..."

His gaze travelled over to Gonzo, and he frowned for a moment. "...or what they were! I don't normally pick up hitchhikers, but that thing threw himself in front of the truck!"

He then jabbed his finger over at Scooter. "And this guy here, was showing me all kinds of identifcation, and everything danged thing you could think of, sweetie-pie. I finally just tol'em to shut up, and I'll take to were they had to go. Then, that little man shoved this address at me. And it's MY HOUSE!"

"Well...that's cause I told these men, who I met at school today, they could come and meet at our house." Sara smiled, and looked back at them smiling.

Brenda stepped off from the porch, and she huffed softly. "Jim! Just don't bother with 'em and they'll be gone by dinner tommorrow, okay? You just pulled graveyard shift at the office, so you're dead-tired anyways."

She turned to the muppets and then to the men. "Now, all of you. No loud music, if you turn lights on, make sure it's not hall lights or big lights, we'll show you which is which. You can raid the fridge, just don't clean me out. Be as quiet as you can, which amends that first law of no loud music. CLEAR?"

Everyone responded with a resounding 'YES MAM' and they all filed inside the house. Marty watched all of this, and he wondered...'If that was Sara, when she was twenty years old...how come she dosn't remember meeting Scooter that first time?'

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Marty walked up towards the house, and he was creeping along the porch, the last person to walk inside was Jim, Sara's father, and Scooter. They were talking a little bit about what they do, and how they came to know these men.

"Well, we were starting to put on a show ya see? My uncle owns that old run-down theater at the end of Hunt street. We're fixing it up!" Scooter replied to James, as he smirked.

"I see. Now, this may be jumping the gun here. But...you're a young man, you may be no human being, but you look close enough to it for me. You take care around my daughter. From what I've heard from her, she seems to know you." He took out his gun, then he unhooked his belt holster, and set them both on the porch.

"Uh, she probably just recoginizes me from the show. I don't think I've ever met her before." Scooter stammered a bit, seeing Jame's gun. "...I might regret asking this: But is that gun loaded?"

"I don't believe so." He flipped the gun open, it was an old western six-style shooter. "It's got a couple of bullets in it. I work as a security guard, down at the local chemical plant. Got way too many whacko's trying to steal stuff. I mean, I almost caught those terrorists who stole all that plutonuim!"

"Almost?" He asked.

Marty was right below the porch now, tight against the bushes, listening to them. His eyes got a bit larger. 'Perhaps this is a bit more important then I thought!'

"Yeah...well. They got away before we could catch them. I almost got fired that day. We're still wondering if they'll ever make some nuclear bomb out of it, but well...You're evading the topic boy!" He frowned at Scooter, glaring at him.

"Ah, sorry! What was the topic!" He shrunk back a little bit, hearing James yell like that.

"Point of it all is: If you ever decide to be with my daughter, you treat her right, and you treat her with respect! I say this to every young potential man that gets near her, so this isn't something just special for you. Treat her good, or I will make sure you treat her good, alright?" He smiled at Scooter, then he stood up for a moment.

Marty's face scrunched up. The flowers were shaking down pollen on his face. He tried his hardest to hold it in, then he sneezed loudly.

James immediately had his gun in his hand, and had it pointed towards the yard. "Whoever is out there, show your sorry hide, or I will shoot in your general direction until you COME OUT!"

Marty stood up, both hands in the air. "Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot!"

"...Who in the world are you?" James asked, putting away his gun quickly, seeing it was just some stupid teenager. "Now, however you got here, get into it, or onto it, and get out of here now!"

Marty nodded quickly, running back towards the car. "Yes sir! Yes sir!"

He started the car up, and sped as fast as he could back home. He was so terrifed of James and that threatening of shooting him, that he forgot one, quite vital thing:

The DeLeoran.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

As he pulled into his driveway, he sat in the car for a few moments, sighing.

"That man was absolutely crazy! Pointing a loaded gun at me...and..." Marty shook his head, then he walked inside his house, not giving a second thought to the car in his driveway now.

He closed the door to his house, and went to his bedroom, to go to sleep for the night.

-----------------

They had gotten through at the doctor's offices, and had found some stuff at the stores. But except for a few new pieces of clothing for Sara, and some baby clothes, they decided against getting baby furniture just yet.

"We could probably just reuse Kevin's old stuff, couldn't we? Save us some money. Goodness knows we need it with the theatre and all." Sara replied, as the bus finally pulled up into the driveway of the boarding house.

The first one off of the bus was Doc Brown, he stared at the spot where the DeLeoran was supposed to be. His eyes went wild, as he ran across the yard, to the backyard, looking for it.

"GREAT SCOTT! WHERE'S THE TIME MACHINE?" He was yelling, to no one in particular, then he ran into the house, almost knocking down Sadie in the process.

"I...I'm sorry. Have you seen the...that gray car, Ms. Grosse?" He asked her, his hands gently on her shoulders. He looked aboslutely crazed now. He was more worried the car had gotten into someone else's hands for the wrong thing.

"No, Emmett. I've not seen a thing today. Go and ask Kermit, he might know though." She told him, as she walked around him to go and talk to her son and daughter about their day.

"T-Thanks!" He replied, as he walked into the house, he saw Kermit standing in the hallway, reading over a letter of some sorts. "Kermit! Kermit...I need to speak to you!"

Kermit turned to him, and took his glasses off, frowning. "So do I, Emmett."

--------------

"A TIME MACHINE!" Kermit yelled at Doc Brown, who was fiddling with a pen now, frowning at the letter that Marty had left him. "I thought you were joking...but apperently it's real! I found this...Marty McFly, and he works at some computer company in Hill Valley, California! He's not the same young kid who was in here eariler today. And what is this DeLeoran I'm reading here...what is it?"

"That was the type of car that I used for the time machine, Kermit. It had an all stainless steel body, so it was able to withstand the force of time travel. The car heats up incredibly as your going into the stream, and it becomes frigid cold as you're passing out from it. I'd like to go to the theatre, and get the car then. Because the way Marty described it, it should be still behind the Muppet Theatre." He nodded to himself, while speaking.

He was very glad that Marty had remembered to leave him the DeLeoran. He would stay a bit longer, of course. But he would still use that car for normal driving. It had an engine and it got him around, why not use it?

-----------------

Sara was still outside, picking up some of the clothes they had bought, and Scooter slipped on a new jacket he had gotten that day. The two of them were carrying the clothes into the house, up the steps; when Bunsen knocked into them both.

"Oh...oh dearie me, I'm sorry! Are you two alright?" He set down this large box, and he extended his hand to both Sara and Scooter, and he helped them up from the ground.

"Yeah, Bunsen we're fine. Just watch out, please." Scooter stood up, and picked up the clothes from the porch. Him and Sara continued walking inside, while Doc Brown was walking outside just then.

"Bunsen? Do you think you can help me with something?" He asked, as he was walking down the stairs, following after Bunsen.

"Now what would that be?"

"I just need someone to take me to the theatre, but I'm not sure if Fozzie would be the best choice to drive me there."

"Oh certainly!" He replied, smiling.

The two of them drove off, and they got to the theatre in a few minutes. Emmett went immediately to the back parking lot of the theatre. He had figured it would be in some type of a garage, or under a tarp at the least. There was nothing back there, save for an old ford car, that Gonzo had sometimes used in his acts. It was beat up, and partially mangled; and it probably didn't even run anymore.

His yell could be heard all the way back to the boarding house.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Where is the DeLoran!" Doc shouted, while frantically searching around the parking lot. He saw nothing there. And if he couldn't find it, he wasn't sure where it could be now.

"Perhaps it rolled off of the hill?" Bunsen remarked, as he was wandering around looking for it as well. Beaker stayed in the car, in the driver's seat.

Deadly heard the commotion outside, and he leapt down from the theatres' roof, and landed on the ground. He kept close to the theatre, and he motioned for Doc to come over to him.

"Yes, Uncle Deadly! Marty had said he would contact you, to make sure the DeLeoran was alright! Where is it?" He said quite quickly.

"What is a 'Deleoran'? Is that a car?" He replied, stepping inside the back door, frowning.

"Yes, yes, it is a car. Have you seen it? It's a stainless steel car, with lots of mechanics on it." He was getting a bit desperate now, he was worried that someone had gotten ahold of the car and had put it to bad uses.

"I have seen no such car, Emmett. But you should find it eventually." He then bid them a frightful night, and took his leave. Doc wasn't sure what to do then.

Although he had planned to stay longer, he didn't intend to stay there permentatly...

-----------------

"Oh, Sara! I don't think that'll work well in here...we should move this down to the living room, and then'll you have some room in here.." Sadie was speaking with Sara in their room, while the two of them were trying to figure out just what to move so the crib would fit in there.

"It's fine Mom. We'll just move our dresser here, and shift the bed some to over here." Sara then leaned down a little bit, and using her knees she started to push the bed back against the wall.

"Sara! Don't you do that, I'll do that!" She moved herself between Sara and the bed and started moving it now.

"Mom, be careful! Your back will go out again like last time! I'm not helpless I can do this myself!" Sara was gently shoving Sadie aside, as she started to help her push the heavy bed back somemore. Sadie saw Scooter walking across the hall, holding a small stack of papers.

"Sweetie! Scooter, dear!" Sadie called out, smiling.

He walked inside the room, and he saw it was in disarray, all the furniture was moved about, with only the two of them in there. "What are you two doing? Mom, Sara...why are you two moving furniture yourselves. Why didn't you get Beauregard to help you move it?"

Sadie made a bit of a face, and pushed her white hair out of her face. "That dosn't matter right now, dear. Could you go and get us the toolkit, we need some phillips and flat head screwdrivers. We've got some stuff to put up on the walls now."

He shook his head, frowning. "Sure Mom. And Sara, Mom...please don't move anymore furniture by yourselves. You could hurt yourselves, that stuff is really heavy! Beau will come up here to help you, and he'll bring the toolkit. Sara, I'm going down to the theatre with Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo. If anything happens, just call me on the cell."

"Okay worrywart. Worry about me too much, and the show's gonna fall through." She smirked, watching him for a moment.

Scooter smiled, and he went back down the stairs, flipping through the stack of papers in his hands, it was the weeks layout for practices and skits. He stopped and rapped on the door to Muppet Labs.

"Dr. Honeydew? We need you to come down to the theatre as soon as possible, we're going to do a Muppet Labs skit. Bring something that won't blow up this time, if you can?" He heard no response, so he opened the door, and peered down the stairwell.

"Dr. Honeydew? Beaker? Is anyone down here?" His eyes adjusted to the slight darkness and he saw something moving in the shadows. He wondered if it was one of Bunsens experiments, but then he heard nothing.

Something was breathing in that room, but he never saw who or what it was.

He was about to leave the room, but then he saw a beaker fall to the ground, and shatter. He walked closer to that spot.

"Who's there? Show yourself! This is private property, and...and you could be arrested you know..." He said quite loudly.

Something tapped his shoulder, and he spun around only to be met with a fist in his face.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Scooter woke up, in the basement, with Sara beside him. He felt his glasses were off, and an ice pack was on his cheek. He shook his head softly, and groaned.

"Oh...what hit me?" He asked, and Sara shook her head; as if to say 'I don't know.'. "Never mind...I..."

"You need to rest. It's probably not a what, but a who. Someone clocked you good sugar. You've got a hellvua bruise now on your face." Sara replied, as she helped him sit up. His head was swimming, because when he was punched, he hit the edge of the table and blacked out from it.

"Someone also stole the schematics for the time machine." Doc said quite sullenly. "They could easily learn how to build one now..."

"Emmett. Point blank here is that someone could have very well also stolen the car as well. It isn't where Marty said it would be, so it may be even worse then just those schematics." Sara snapped at him, while holding the ice pack to Scooter's face. He reached up and pulled it away for a moment.

"Uh..hon...honey, quit pushing that so hard." He breathed deeply for a moment, then he looked around the room. "We should look for any clues. Whoever it was, it was probably some kid."

"Why would you say that?" Emmett asked. Scooter reached down and held something out in his hand. It was a slim necklace, with a couple of dogtags on it. It looked like it was military issued perhaps.

"I grabbed this from around the person's neck before I fell. They were dangling right in front of him, he was moving fast when he hit me. Came at me like a ton of bricks. So I think he was trained. Have you ever had the military after you Emmett?" Scooter looked over at Doc, who didn't really want to talk anymore about it. He just wanted to find the DeLeoran and get back to his time. Or at least find it now, and destroy it.

"Um...uh...yes. I have had the military after me. It was a while back though, I had aquired some stolen plutonium from some terrorists, they had wanted me to create a deadly nuclear weapon, I ended up using it for the time machine, until I had found some better technology in the future. Then I didn't have to use it anymore." He really didn't like telling them this, but he wasn't sure what was real or not real anymore. So, to heck with it, he thought.

Sara suddenly glared at him. "You're the one who nearly caused my Father to lose his job!"

"What? What are speaking of, Sara?" Doc blurted out, looking at her strangely now.

Scooter sighed softly, and he patted Sara's thigh, looking at her. "Not now, sweetheart. That's something very old, it dosn't need to be brought up just now..."

"...Alright, I guess. Is there anything we can do, Emmett? To help you?" Sara asked, still seated on the floor with Scooter beside her. Scooter had put the ice pack back on his face, it was still hurting really badly. When that guy punched him, he had thick rings on his fingers, so it deeply bruised him.

Beaker handed Bunsen some blue papers, then he held them out in his hands. "Ah, thank you Beakie! No need to worry, Dr. Brown! We have the schematics right here!"

He then proceeded to spread them out on the table, and he held them down with some paperweights, smiling. Emmett poured over them, examining it tightly.

"Why...it is the plans...how did you get this? If that guy...had stolen them?"

Bunsen smirked a little bit. "Oh he got some plans alright, but not for the time machine. It's for our latest invention! Muppet Labs' All-Purpose Gorilla Attraction Machine! I just labeled it "Time Machine" and he fell for it! I had a feeling someone would try to come in and steal it. So we always have these dummy plans laying out on the table, incase it happens!"

Emmett laughed goodheartily, and he took the plans smiling. "Well...I guess I'll just have to restart again..."

"That won't be nesscary, Dr. Brown! We've modifed the Electric Mayhems Bus to be a time machine! It can alter your perception of time and space with just the flip of a switch! Just like the DeLeoran did." Bunsen was quite proud of himself.

"I thought we already had that in the bus, man..." Zoot spoke up, sounding as tired as usual.

"Naw man, that's for just our day trips! Now this'll really take you back somewhere!" Floyd said, laughing. Dr. Teeth agreed with him, smirking.

"Well then, let's go ahead and do whatever we're having to do!" Sara replied getting a little impatient.

"Right then, let's go everyone!" Bunsen announced, and without another word, they all went outside, to get onto the Mayhems' bus. It was just Scooter and Sara in the basement.

"Sara...I don't really want you to come. What if you get hurt?" Scooter said to Sara, as they slowly climbed the stairs. They were so slow because Scooter was still a little dizzy from the fall, and because Sara simply wasn't that steady on her feet still.

She raised an eyebrow, as she caught Scooter before he tumbled back down the stairs. "Scooter. I don't think you should go. You can barely walk just yet. You're still way too dizzy. Just stay here with me, okay?"

Beaker was standing at the top of the stairs, and he crossed his arms a little. "Meep mee moo!"

Sara shook her head a little. "We're not going, Beaker. Just go ahead without us."

"Mee mee meep mo, me meely meep mo meep!" He replied back, shaking his head a little.

"What did he say?" Scooter looked at Sara, who was frowning.

"Beaker, we can't go. I'm pregnant, I don't know what the world time travel would do to me and the baby, and Scooter's so dizzy from the punch and fall, he still can't walk straight just yet. So tell Emmett, we're not going!" She pushed past Beaker, who sighed and walked back outside.

---------------

"I can't believe we came, Sara."

"I'm going to be sick, with all this bumping and shaking..."

"How do you think I feel? I can't see a darned thing, and my head feels like it's going to be split in half!"

"Well, I have to use the bathroom, and I'm not about to go in the WOODS!"

Everyone turned when she yelled that out, she laughed softly, feeling a bit weird now. They kept driving through the streets of Hill Valley, until they finally got to Doc's house. Sara was the first one out.

"Doc! Where's the bathroom!" She asked quickly.

"Behind the stereo system." He replied, handing her the keys. Although no one said it, their thought was pretty much the same. They had never seen a pregnant woman run so fast in her life before.

Bunsen turned to Emmett, smiling. "That wasn't that bad of a trip was it?"

"It was perfect, Dr. Honeydew! Instantous as was supposed to be!" He was quite proud of what Bunsen had done to retrofit the bus with the same mechinisms as he had done the DeLeoran. "You even was able to reconfigure the spatial index, so the entire amount of personages would fit though, no problem!"

Scooter looked over at them, then he walked inside the house shaking his head. He looked at his watch, then back at Doc. "Hey, what's the date today?"

"It's January the 7th, 1985, why?"

Scooter frowned a little bit. "It's because we're coming over here, Emmett. What day did you come from this past?"

Emmett's eyes went wide. "Oh no. I'm nearly a week into the future now...and you say, you're coming over? What do you mean?"

"I mean, all of us muppets, and some good friends of ours are coming over to meet with you! We need to find a place to stay, so we don't encounter our younger selves!"

"Just stay in the garage, that should work. I can get everyone...um...you all to go out to eat somewhere, there we can talk business I suppose?"

"Yeah, I think it was business Kermit. Wasn't it?" He stratched his head, trying to remember. As he got a little older, passing memories like that were a little hard to remember.

"Yeah, it was business. I won't tell you Dr. Brown, but isn't anything bad at all. I think we just needed some techinal help with some things."

Emmett nodded, and then everyone piled into the garage. He got into the mayhem bus, and drove it around the back of the garage, and he covered it up with a huge tarp, trying to keep it somewhat hidden. If they saw two buses, that would be horrendous.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

A van, and a truckbed full of muppets parked in front of Doc's house...or garage for that matter. A frog and a bear stepped out from the van, the younger man was holding some plans pointing out some various things to the frog, while laughing and cracking jokes.

"Come on Richard. Doc Brown probably has some important things to do. And that place won't be open all night either." Jim replied, looking at his watch for a moment.

"Oh, sure Jim. Sorry 'bout that. I'll tell ya the rest later, Kermit! Over dinner!" He was laughing softly, as he rolled up the blueprint and held it underneath his arm.

"Oh, good Richard. I really want to hear how that idea for the skit turns out." He turned his attention to the other humans. Sara was now sitting on the hood of the truck, with James standing beside her. Jim was walking up to the garage, about to knock on the window; trying to get Emmett's attention.

"Emmett! We'd tried calling you eariler, but we got no answer. I know this is sudden, but we really need your help with something!" Jim called out, he knew someone was in there, the lights were on inside.

----------------

"Like, what are we gonna do guys! They're all out there, and like...they rully know someone's in here!" Janice said, as everyone was hiding out inside the garage. Doc had left about 10 minutes eariler to go and find Marty.

He had figured they wouldn't come just yet. But he figured wrong. Janice walked over to Sara.

"You're human, you should go outside. Like no one will notice you, fer sure!" Janice then asked.

Sara shook her head. "I may be human, Janice. But I don't think it'd be smart to go outside like this. Their expecting Doc Brown, not some pregnant woman!"

Scooter smiled. "You could be his wife! That should work!"

"His wife? No, no, no. That would never float, it wouldn't work at all." Sara was shaking her head, they were all talking just low enough that no one heard them at all.

"You could just be a family friend, perhaps? Not related at all." Kermit suggested.

"Okay, that's a great plan, Kerm. But...what if they want to come inside. This place is packed wall to wall with older muppets. They'd recoginize you in a heartbeat, and I don't know where else to take them!" Sara was standing up now, glaring at the floor. "It's a great plan, but it just has flaws!"

Piggy smiled, and handed her an old beret. "Put this on, Sara. Um...and this too!" She then handed her some kind of a silky shawl, which she wrapped around her shoulders.

"...what is this for, Piggy?" She looked a little dumbfounded, as Piggy smirked and carefully made up her face. Sara looked a bit ridcolous with all that makeup on her face.

"No one will recoginize you! It's a safeguard! Just go out there, tell them you're a friend of his, and he told you to take them to the local resturant. He's paying, but he left with the car, and left you there. You just need a ride, and he'll meet you all there." Piggy was explaining, as she finished up the crazy looking makeup. Green eyeshadow, deep red lips, a little too much rouge; as well as her hair was pulled back straight into a low bun. She put an oversized black beret on her head, and then wrapped a green silken shawl around her waist.

Sara looked at herself in a mirror, she almost screamed. "I look like the illegitimate child of Poppin' Fresh and a Punk Rocker, Piggy!"

"It's keeps you from being noticed for who you are. Also, when you leave with them, when Doc gets back, we'll tell him you went to a resturant."

"How will you guys know where it is?"

"Someone will have their ear to the door, okay? Just get out there, and talk to 'em!" Piggy shoved Sara towards the door, and everyone got out of the line of sight for the door as she stood in front of it. She wondered just what she would do, she really didn't want to be noticed for who she was...cause she remember when she was 19 or 20 that she met the muppets for the first time.

So, she opened it...with a grand flourish of nearly crashing the door open loudly.

"Well, HELLO THERE! Who are you fine young men!" She squealed with this overdramatic tone.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The men stepped back, and looked at her curiously. Jim covered his mouth for a moment, suppressing his laughter. Sara walked closer to him, she was just going all out with this ruse of her's. She was hoping they would be distracted by it.

"Well, hi there! My name is Sa...Renee Louvier! I'm a really good friend of Doc Browns. He had told me you guys were coming today!" She smiled, watching them closely. Richard was about to laugh his head off back there, and Dave was just snickering now.

"Hi, Renee. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jim Henson. And these are my friends..." Jim gestured to his friends behind him.

"Frank Oz..."

Frank just waved his hand, smiling.

"...Dave Golez,"

Dave was snickering, his head against the side of the van, still somewhat chuckling at the sight of her.

"...Jerry Nelson's over there.."

Jerry was merely smiling, waving his hand.

"...and the man about to die laughing on the hood of the van, is Richard Hunt. Richard would you quit it!"

Richard was still laughing, for some reason he found Renee's outfit so funny, and he couldn't seem to stop laughing. He walked over to her, and he didn't look at her in the face, he stuck his hand out, and nodded softly.

"Hi there. I'm Richard, as he said, I'm sorry for cracking up like that mam...you're just so funny looking!" He looked up at her, as Renee reached out to shake his hand, and he started snickering again.

"I'm terribly sorry for Richard's behavior, Saraeny." Jim replied, as Richard walked back over to the van, and climbed into it, Jerry followed him, as well as Dave and Frank. "Where was that place that Doc was going to meet us at then?"

'Saraeny?' She thought, then she smiled a bit. "Oh yeah, oh...what was the name of that place, it was some little italian restrerunt...I've just gotten here, and I only went to it once. You couldn't happen to know the area would you?"

Jim smiled a bit. "Yes, I do know this area. It's Bodduci's, we'll go there then. So he'll meet us up there then?"

"It'll be a little later, but yeah, he'll meet us there." Sara nodded smiling. She was glad that this ruse has worked, now she just has to go with them. She had seen herself, as well as Scooter; when they were both younger.

James walked over to Sara...er, Renee, and he nodded. "You can ride with us, Mam. Wouldn't want somebody in your...uh, delicate position riding around without a seatbelt."

"Oh...um...thanks?"

"James Vines. But you can call me Jimmy. Right up in here...there we go." He had helped her up into the truck, and she buckled up, looking a bit nervous. She was really hoping that makeup Piggy had put on her was working good now. She would die if her father found out that was her, as her older self.

So the two vehicles drove off, with various muppets in both cars. Scooter as well as the others were watching through the clouded windows in the garage. Scooter smiled, as he watched the back of the truck. At first he was just watching for his wife, Sara; in the front seat. Then his attention was drawn to the truck bed.

He saw himself, and his then future wife; as she stole a kiss to him, on his cheek.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

They pulled up in front of Bodduci's and they all piled inside the place. They found a seperate dining room for them all, and they set out plans and charts and all this other stuff. Kermit pulled out some papers, and Scooter was using the phone on the other side of the room, trying to get ahold of his Uncle to come there so he could talk with them all.

'Why did I bother coming? This is absolutely nuts!' Sara thought to herself, as she kept the beret on her head, her hair was around her shoulders now, and she kept her eyes closed, thinking to herself. She really wished Scooter was there now. 'I just can't believe it. And...I look like a clown with this makeup on! I hate makeup!'

Her attention crept away from her internal thoughts, and she saw herself sit...in front of herself. She watched for a moment, she immediately the younger Sara pulled out a small notebook and started writing something down.

"What are you writing there, sweetheart?" Sara asked her.

"Oh this? Just some story or something. I don't know if it's good or not ya know, just some random thoughts and everything." She replied, also doodling in the corners of it.

The older Sara noticed her watching Scooter very closely. She smirked a little, she knew exactly what she was looking at.

"Like him, huh?" She asked her younger self, who just nodded, smiling.

'Apperently I'm not much of a talker.' She thought to herself. She felt a small twinge go through her back, and she nodded to herself, still thinking. 'Yeah, I know this is weird, baby. But just calm down, we'll get this sorted out...and we'll get home. You've got another month in there, and then...you'll come out. But until then, please calm down in there...'

Sara made a small face, as the baby decided to kick some more into her ribcage. She suddenly stood up, and walked out of the room. Jim watched her closely, and he walked over to the doorway, where she stood now.

"Are you okay, Renee?" He asked her.

"Yes...yeah I'm fine. Baby's getting a little bit active, and it's easier if I'm standing up or completely laying down. With sitting, I can feel it more...and it dosn't feel good at all." She said, her eyes closed, leaning against the outside wall gently.

"You need to go back to Doc's place? We're already here, so we could just take you back to his place, and come back here. Unless he needed you for something." Jim said to her, he was really concerned about her.

"..He dosn't need me, I'll be fine. But..that does sound like a good idea, if it dosnt' bother you guys of course. I wouldn't want to interrupt a meeting." She looked back at him, and she smiled. She had already just dropped the weird accent, she figured the makeup disguise held good for her already.

Jim went over to Kermit and Fozzie, and he spoke with them a little bit. Fozzie agreed to drive her in the bus back to Doc's place, and Kermit and Scooter would come with him.

--------------

The older Scooter was about to start pacing in the garage. He was getting worried. Kermit could only watch out of the small window, perched on a stack of boxes. He didn't know of anything he could do.

Piggy was looking through her makeup kits, and she smirked a little. "I'm really glad I had that temp job in New York, Kermie."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked, looking down from the boxes at her.

"I mean, if I hadn't had that job, I wouldn't have really known what to do for her. I mean, I put my own makeup on, but makeup on a pig, and makeup on a human is really different. Especially for moi, I don't have eyebrows!" She said, smiling as she closed up the case, and slipped it into her purse.

------------

'Oh...my...god...' Sara's thoughts were the same, as she kept her face peeled out the side window. She never looked over at Scooter. She knew he would recoginize her in an instant, so she thought. He was sitting right beside her, across the aisle.

"Mam? How do you know Doc Brown?" Scooter asked her. She didn't respond, she just kept her eyes out the window, watching for something. "Mam?"

"Maybe she's deaf, Scooter." Kermit pondered, watching her too. She never even moved a muscle in that seat since she got on the bus.

"But she was able to answer Jim's questions, I mean, she was able to talk to him normally."

"Maybe she was just reading his lips." He held onto the seat, and he leaned over and tapped 'Renee' on the shoulder. She softly looked up at him.

"Yes?" She said. Sara figured if they thought she was deaf, might as well play along. Anything to keep her from being identified as Sara Vines, was a charm and a blessing.

"Are you deaf?" Kermit asked, while doing the approiate sign language to go with his spoken words. Sara almost blanched. She could fake total deafness excellently, as she was already stone-deaf in one ear. But she had never learned sign language too well.

"Yes, I am. I mostly lip-read though." She replied, she was hoping maybe he would still keep talking. Usually, they did. But sometimes the person would just decide to speak solely in signing. Which would be horrible for her. "You don't need to do signing, Mr. the Frog, if you don't want to."

He nodded and smiled. Scooter got into the seat in front of Sara, followed by Kermit. Sara was frowning slightly, but she smiled. She just prayed that they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"When's the baby due?" Scooter asked her. He was smiling widely, curious.

"One month, one week. Roughly." She said back, she just wanted to rest, and not speak anymore. But might as well indulge them, so they won't worry about anything like who she is.

"Wow, you must be really excited huh? Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked again, leaning over the seat, and watching her intently. He seemed to really take notice in her, and although he saw a wedding ring on her finger, he was starting to get a crush on her for some reason. "You've got really beautiful eyes, Ms. Renee."

Sara's eyes shot open, and she just stared out the window again. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, still looking out the window.

'I can't believe this! I cannot be witnessing this...this boy...who's my husband in the future...he's...' Her thoughts slowed down for a moment, and she smiled, getting more relaxed with herself.

'He loves me already. He has a crush on me, and he dosn't even know me. That's part of what...brought us together...he always loved my hazel eyes...that...was the first thing he noticed in me...'

For the rest of the trip, to Doc's house. Sara was smiling. She was quite eager to get back to her family, and get back to their time.

**Chapter Thirty**

They finally pulled up into Doc's lot, and Sara got off from the bus, and she waved them goodbye. She waited until they drove off, and she walked inside the garage. She immedately sat down on the ground, and took off the beret and then the shawl from her waist. Sighing, she laid flat out on the ground.

"Sara, are you okay?" Scooter asked, as he sat down beside her. "Is something the matter?"

"Honey, calm down. I'm fine. I'm just tired, and that was probably the most weird experience I've ever had, and I've been in a lot of your skits too, so that counts for a lot of weird stuff." She replied, smiling.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, frowning. "You could have been hurt you know...or you could have figured yourself out...I mean, your younger self could have seen you!"

"And the universe would explode in an instant!" She said mockingly, looking up at him. She smiled and placed her hand over her right ear. She couldn't hear him very well then. "The universe isn't going to explode just because I saw myself when I was 19 years old."

He gently pulled away her hand, smiling. He knew she was merely teasing around when she did that, as if she didn't want to listen to him anymore. Her right ear was her good one, so she just covered that one up, and she couldn't hear anything then.

"It probably could. We just need to be really careful, I...I really didn't want you going, what if you caused the two of us to never meet?" He looked at her, smiling softly. She sat up, and frowned softly.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. What do you think could have happened?" She had one arm around him, and the other one rested on her stomach, listening to him.

"Well...for one thing, no baby. I wouldn't have met you, so you wouldn't be having that baby now. Another thing, I probably wouldn't have met my mother, Sadie. Or my sister."

"Whoa, hold the horses here, gofer. Because of me, you wouldn't have met your mother and sister?"

"You convinced me to look for them. Although it was still a dead-end until they found me; I never gave up, because you had convinced me."

"I only met you once in your life...I don't remember meeting you until you came to the bookstore, to get that book that I had written..."

"How do you think you got such a close story?" He looked at her and he smiled, as he gave her a kiss. "I remembered you. Now you knew me, but...you never remembered me. So, I let you get close to us, for the story. Even before the story, it was your speaking out for children, that had convinced me."

"So it wasn't anything personal was it?"

"It was...but not so much so as direct influncing, but more indirectly. You told me of your adoption, then I told you of my adoption by my Uncle. It ended up, you telling me about Mr. Takashi. But I never thought about it, till I met my mother for the first time."

Sara reached over, and she smiled, tracing his old scar through his shirt. "Yeah...I wish we were home, Scooter. It's...so exhausting here. I'm also worried about something."

"What's that Sara?" Kermit asked, smiling after listening to their stories.

"What happens if I have the baby here? In this timeline? Do I take the baby back with me, and say it was born in 2006? Or do I take it with me and say it was born in 1985?" She looked a little confused as she explained it to them.

"Just take the baby back, and call it alive. That should work." Piggy retorted, as she looked at a small picture of Jane and James. "Oh...I hope the kids are alright!"

"Piggy, if it works right, they'll never know we left them." Kermit replied.

"Oh, Kermie...what if it dosn't work! What if we're trapped here, in this year...and...and...what about the children! Moi will simply die if she loses them!" Piggy was leaning against Kermit now, about to start crying now.

Kermit frowned a little bit. He wasn't sure what to say to her now. He just held her hands, and held her close to him. Everyone was very worried about what would happen to them, if they were trapped in that period of time.

**Chapter Thirty One**

Back in the year 2006...

"So...did you get it son?" A gruff sounding man asked, smirking.

"Yeah, Dad. With that stupid kid's help I got it. Had to punch some old dude out though." He frowned, sitting on the couch, the other man, his father stood up, and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have had to touch anything!" He sat down at the table, and he was about to open the plans, when a young man, wearing an old red and gray jacket walked inside the room.

"Uh...Mr. Tannen...can I leave now? Dad's probably worried about me...I've been gone for awhile now..."

"Huh? Sure, butthead. Get moving. But, if you say a word about this, you'll have to talk to Griff about it, understand McFly?"

"Yes, Mr. Tannen. I un-understand!" He ran out from the room, he didn't want to get hurt. He ran all the way to his house.

Biff Tannen sighed happily, as he started to open up the plans. He read over it, and he frowned. He got out a magnifing glass, and he frowned even more. "This isn't the plans for that time machine, Griff! You got the wrong freaking plans!"

"That says 'Time Machine' on the outside! Look at it!" He demanded, poking the outside of the papers.

"This is a All-Perpose Gorrilla Attraction Machine! Where did you have to go to find it?" He yelled, standing up and leaning over the desk starting at his son.

"Those Muppets...their house! I found them in the basement! It's where I followed the weird car to there. I went into the basement, and I heard some old fogie yelling to someone he thought was in that room. I knocked something over...he nearly caught me, so I just clocked him." He said simply, looking at his father without a shred of remorse.

"I see. We'll get them eventually. Let's go check out the crazy old man's house next. It should be there.."

--------------

Biff Tannen, and his son Griff Tannen; they went to Doc's garage and they noticed something odd. Doc wasn't anywhere in sight. They tore into his garage, and they found the plans for the time machine.

"This is perfect Griff. We'll be able to live our wildest dreams once we go back in time." Biff proclaimed, his hands trembling on the plans. They were the plans for the time machine for the DeLeoran. It was a backup plan that Doc had in there.

Griff laughed along with his father, as they went back to their house, carrying the plans with them. Within a few weeks, they had created the time machine...and they were ready to use it.

"So where we gonna go, Dad?" Griff asked, smirking. He held a few things in a bag: A sports almanac, stock market lows and highs, among various things that could potentially make money.

"We're going to January the 7th. About oh...6pm or so." Biff smiled a little evilly as he set the date on the mechanism.

"What's important about that date, Dad? What happened?" Griff was looking through the bag again, making sure he had everything he needed. He noticed a small vial was inside it as well. Two small vials. "And what's with these vials of liquid?"

"It's for some old friends of mine! Just shut up and sit back, Griff! I don't want any lip from you during this trip into the past, you keep your yapper shut or I'll shut it for ya!" He growled at his son, as he was driving backwards, to gain the space needed to get to 88 miles per hour.

He finally got the length he needed, and speeding off, he was launching himself into the past.

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Entering into the year 1985, they drove around some until they found Doc's place. They pulled up in front and sat there for a moment.

"So, this is the place. I can't believe that excuse for a scientist lives here. Where's his car anyways?" Biff kind of asked nobody, as he was looking around. Him and his son stepped out from the car, and closed the doors.

They walked over to the garage, peering inside the windows. At first glance they saw nothing inside. Griff reared back and slammed on the garage door forcefully. Biff had a gun in his pocket, he was going to take Doc by force to get his time machine working properly.

"I know you're in there, Emmett Brown! I really need your help with something! I think...my car's broken! Yeah, I know you're good with stuff like that!" Biff shouted. He held the gun in his hands, ready to shoot if he had too.

Griff slammed again against the door, laughing softly. "I don't think he's gonna come out! Maybe we should just run into the door, Dad. That would probably work just as good!"

Biff smirked, and they started to walk back towards the car. The door opened slightly, and a lady poked her head outside.

"U-Um...what do you two need?" She asked them, Biff smiling at her quite nicely.

"Our car seems to have broken down Mam. We were just looking for our good friend, Dr. Brown. We thought he could help us with it perhaps." He was lying through his teeth. He was hoping that the lady hadn't heard him yelling before.

"Oh...okay...maybe I could help you." The lady, Sara smiled at them. Scooter grabbed her by the sleeve, and he tugged backwards.

"Sara I don't trust them. Something isn't right. Close the door and get back in here!" He was staring intently at her, she smiled a little bit.

"What harm can he do?" She looked out at him, he had popped up the hood of the car, and it was smoking a little bit now. His gun was unvisible, tucked into the waistband of his pants. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Take your time Mam. We're in no hurry!" He smiled, then he turned to his son, who was fuming.

"But we are, in a hurry!" He complained.

"Hold your dogs, Griff. If we look like we're nice and sweet, she'll fall for it, and we'll be able to probably even get her for some kind of a ransom perhaps. She looks like she's related to Doc Brown, so that'll really help us in the long run." He chuckled, watching her fuss with something behind the door, then she finally just walked outside, and shut it behind her.

Although they couldn't see him, Scooter was now sitting on the pile of boxes, watching her, worried.

"You said you needed some help with something?" She asked, as she stood over the car's hood, peering inside. "I'm not that much help with cars, but I could check your oil for you.."

She suddenly felt cold steel pressed against her neck, she was still, as she turned her head around to look at him. He kept her head looking forward with one hand.

"...You'll take me to Doc Brown. And you'll not complain, or yell, or make a ruckus...understand?" He said, the gun still pressed against her neck.

Scooter nearly fell off of the boxes when he saw the glint of the gun in the evening sunlight. He scrambled for the door, and he flung it open.

"YOU LET GO OF MY WIFE!" He yelled, running towards Biff in a full out tackle. In a seemingly superhuman attempt, he leapt from the ground, and tackled Biff onto the ground. He tried to wrestle the gun from him, it had been only seconds since he had yelled now.

The shot rang throughout the entire neighborhood.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

A yell was heard throughout the same neighborhood, as was the shot just moments eariler. Someone was crying, sobbing actually.

"...Hold on...just hold on, we'll get you help..." He said, cradling her close. He could see the gunwound just above her heart. He wasn't sure if she would die or not, but he didn't want to risk it. He turned to Biff, glaring. "I can't believe you."

Biff was watching closely, shaking. He never intended to actually hurt her. Maybe him, or Doc, but never that lady. Stammering, he leapt into his car, and sped off, his son running behind him, trying to catch up. He finally slammed on the brakes, and Griff clambered into the car, and it finally left out of their line of sight.

Sara was oddly calm, she just was leaning against Scooter, the wound bleeding quite freely. He has his hand pressed against the wound, trying to slow it down, but it was proving to be hard. She turned slightly and looked at him. He was a mess, his glasses were still missing, and he had a few stratches from the fight just moments before. His shirt and arms were bloody, as he held her close.

"Don't worry..." Sara said, whispering. She just nodded, smiling. "She'll be fine."

Scooter could only look at her, about to cry once more. He held her tightly, then he blanched, seeing the old Electric Mayhem's bus and the grayish van pulling up towards Doc's garage. Doc himself leapt outside, he was worried about them seeing each other, until he saw what had happened.

"Great Scott! What happened...Nevermind, I'll be right back!" He asked, kneeling down beside them. He just shook his head, and ran inside, finding a medical bag that he had. "Got to get you stablized first, before you answer that!"

He proceeded to cover up the wound, as someone in the van used a car phone to call the hospital. A few minutes later the EMC came, and they took her away to the local hospital.

"We completely blew it, Emmett." Kermit remarked. He couldn't help but look at their younger selves, and it was the same for them. Scooter just sat there on the pavement, still bloody. Sara's ring had slipped off, when he held her hand eariler. He just stared at it, no thoughts coming forth.

The younger Scooter was staring as well, from the front seat of the Mayhem's bus. He wanted to ask so much, but somehow...he felt his own pain. He knew something had happened, that was undescriblely horrible, and he stayed still.

Piggy stood up, huffing. "Well, I don't see the universe exploding, so seeing ourselves couldn't have been bad!" She frowned then she saw her younger self. "Hi. Doc, we need to get to the hospital. Should we take our bus?"

He just threw his arms in the air. "Might as well! We've killed every law of physics, and the ability to time travel today, I guess it dosnt' matter if they see the bus now either!"

Everyone agreed, and they all started back towards the bus. But Scooter, he didn't budge from the spot on the pavement. Both Kermits and the younger Scooter walked over to him. The older Kermit put his hand on Scooter's shoulder and halfway kneeled down.

"Come on with us, you'll see if she's alright then." Kermit looked at the area on the pavement, it was stained with drops of blood and charger powder from the gun.

Scooter stood up, and finally looked at himself. He just sighed, and took off his shirt. He was only wearing his undershirt then, as he walked back towards the bus.

The younger Kermit and Scooter stood there for a moment. They had said nothing, but they were curious about how they were in the future.

"Wow..." Scooter just stated, as the two finally walked back towards their own bus.

"I wonder what scared you so bad, Scooter?" Kermit said, smirking.

"Hey! At least I'm not wearing glasses around my neck like some old lady!"

He smirked again, crossing his arms and glancing over at Scooter as they settled into the seats on the bus. "I don't have a problem with glasses, Scooter. I'm just honestly suprised you have this full head of gray hair. You're younger then I am!"

Scooter frowned at Kermit. "You're a frog, you don't have hair."

"Oh, right." He dropped the smirking expression, as the bus was pulling out of the driveway. The other bus pulled out from around the back of the garage, and the van came last. All three vehicles were on their way to the hospital now.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

They got to the hospital, and he was worried what would happen to Sara, and the baby. He didn't want to budge now from the bus seat, and no one really had the gall to try to move him either. So he stayed on the bus, staring silently out of the window.

He was still on there, when he noticed somebody else came onto the bus, and sat down beside him, across the small aisle. Then somebody else came onto the bus as well, and sat in front of him.

"I told you guys, I'll come in when I'm ready..." He said sullenly, still looking out of the window.

"Well, she'd probably want you in there, Scooter." The one in front of him replied. Scooter looked up towards the seat, and he saw it...it was Gonzo.

"Gonzo?" He asked, for as he knew it, in his current timeline, Gonzo had been dead for nearly two years then. "...She wouldn't know I was there. So what does it matter?"

Gonzo reached forward, and just grabbed Scooter by his gray hair, and started to pull him out of the seat. "You're coming with me then, you're not going to sit out here, and mope the entire time! She needs you Scooter!"

"How do you know that! She could be dead for all I know, my child...that-that's not even born yet could be dead as well!" He yelled, wrenching away from Gonzo's grip. Gonzo just stood there, and he smiled softly.

"They arn't."

"They arn't what?"

"Just go inside, you'll see what I mean." He smiled, and moved over to the side, to let Scooter by. He was running at full tilt now, to get inside of the hospital.

-----------------

"Where is she guys?" He stopped, panting softly, looking at his friends. Kermit pointed towards a small room, the door was halfway open.

Walking inside the room, he saw Sara awake. Obviously drugged, but awake. She was cooing to something in her arms.

"Hey there...yeah...shhh now...I've got'cha...Momma's got'cha..." She whispered softly, giving the small baby a gentle kiss on it's cheek. Scooter was silent, smiling.

He walked over, and looked at the baby in his wife's arms. She was perfect in every way he thought. A little bit of red hair, with wide eyes, and a shortish body. She was human, as was her mother, but interestingly enough she had slightly orange tinged skin.

"She's beautiful, Sara." He whispered softly, letting the baby grasp his finger. The little one pulled it closer to herself, and tried to put it into her mouth. He softly chuckled.

They didn't notice it, but a few of the other muppets had come into the room silently. The doctor came in the room just then. He smiled at them graciously, pulling out the records.

"Ms. Vines, alright. You're fully awake now, what would you like to call the baby?" He flipped through a few charts and found one for the baby's birth certificate.

Sara blanched a little bit. "Um...I'm Sara Grosse. Not Sara Vines. And...uh...Renee. That's what I'll call the baby girl...but...when can I leave?"

The doctor frowned a little bit, and noted the baby's name on the paper anyways. He figured just not ask about it. He reached forward, and pulled down the hospital gown a little bit, inspecting the deep wound.

"You're quite lucky, Ms...Grosse. That bullet almost hit your heart. But you'll have to stay for a couple more days at least, or until your wound clears up enough it seems safe to leave. Then you and your baby can go home."

Sara sighed, and then smiled. "Okay. That's fine Doctor.." She gave a face to him, as if to leave the room, and he complied with it.

"What happened when...when you got in here, Sara?" Scooter asked, watching little Renee closely, smiling.

"Well, the shock from the gunwound sent me into labor, but as I was knocked out for safety reasons, they ended up just...I don't know what they did exactly because I was really drugged out of it for most of the time. Basically I remember coming in here, in labor with the gunshot wound, and suddenly I've got my baby in my arms, and the wound is patched up." She shrugged softly, and watched as her little girl was making some noises, happy noises.

She handed the little baby over to Scooter, and he smiled, holding her gently; as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

**Chapter Thirty Five**

After a few days of getting healed, Sara and little Renee were released from the hospital. She stood against the bus, holding the baby against her, while watching everyone else say their goodbyes.

She saw Scooter going towards Gonzo, with a concerned look on his face; and she stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Looking down at him, she frowned softly.

"Sweetheart, no. I know...I know what you're wanting to say to him." She held one hand on his shoulder, looking at him. "But we can't try to change the future. It wouldn't be right!"

Scooter sadly nodded, but then his attention turned to Kermit who was watching Robin sadly as well. They all knew, but it was hard not to say something about it. He just gripped Sara's hand and bit his lip.

Little Robin, who was only 6 years old hopped over to Sara, and he looked at her smiling. "Wow, can I see the baby?" He asked her.

Sara knelt down, and held the baby close to him, so he could see her. She yawned and opened her eyes looking at him. "Her name's Renee."

"Hi, Renee! You're...a really pretty baby." He tickled her a little bit, and then he put his tiny hand in her's. By this time, Sara was actually sitting on the ground holding Renee in front of Robin. Scooter was standing behind her.

Kermit, the older one, walked over and kneeled down beside Sara, and smiled, watching Robin with the baby. He had never seen a baby human before, so this was really new to him.

"Robin?" Sara asked the little frog. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure what's that Ms. Sara?"

"B...Be careful when you get older, okay?" She said, trying not to cry now. She saw Gonzo walking over, as well as a few of the others. "Both of you, be careful, please.."

"Uh, sure, Ms. Sara. Why wouldn't we be careful?" The younger Kermit asked her, she merely shrugged, not able to say anymore. If she opened her mouth, she knew she'd outright say it.

"Maybe it's time we go, Sara." Scooter remarked. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut over the incident with Gonzo and Robin...it was painfully hard.

Their future selves all piled onto a bus, with Sara and Scooter sitting in the backmost seat. Scooter was on the side of the aisle, holding Renee in his arms, while Sara was against the window, watching as they started to pull away.

She went against all worry about changing history, and she let a small piece of paper flutter out the window. She wasn't sure if it hit the ground in one piece or not. She thought, she would know when they got back.

-------------

Gonzo saw the piece of paper flutter wildly out from the back bus window. He caught it before it hit the ground. Curiously, he opened the piece of paper.

"Gonzo and Robin -- Please don't try to play the trombone and tap-dance in midair. You'll thank me later!"

He read it again, and put it into his pocket. Then Kermit called out to him that they had to leave so they could get back to the theatre in time for the show.

------------

The bus pulled up in front of the boarding house, and Doc saw the DeLeoran was in the driveway when they pulled up. All of the muppets came rushing out of the house when they heard the bus pulling up.

Because of the quick job they did, they ended up needing to put it nearly 3 days past the time they had left originally. So, in short, they were gone for three days then.

"Where is Sara!" Sadie's yell could be heard above the throng of muppets and monsters. She forcefully pushed her way through the crowd, frowning. A taller thin frog was laughing, watching the others pile out. He got pushed to the side by Sadie.

"Hey, watch out, you nearly stepped on me!" The thin frog protested. He was watching for someone he knew and loved. He saw him make his way through the crowd then.

"UNCLE KERMIT!" He yelled as loud as he could. He hopped up and down, trying to get his Uncle's attention. Although he was grown up, he was still a small frog. He hopped up on Gonzo's shoulders and waved his hands madly until Kermit looked in his direction.

"...R...Robin?" He said, quite amazed. He made his way through the crowd, as they parted like the Red Sea to let him through. "...your alive..." He managed to stammer.

"Well, of course I'm alive, Uncle Kermit!" He laughed softly, as he gently was sitting on Gonzo's shoulders. "And Gonzo is too. What's so big about that?"

"I...uh...oh..." He couldn't find the words to speak anymore. And Sara made her way through the crowd, as they started to disperse back into the house.

"Kermit?" She said hesitantly. "I think...I might have something to do with this."

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I wasn't sure if they would get it, but I couldn't stand...for that to happen. I wrote a note and let it drop from the bus, as we were pulling out..." She explained, as Kermit was looking quite happy and quite mad at the same time.

Gonzo reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small laminated card of some sorts. It was the scribbled note that Sara had written nearly 20 years ago. "I kept it. I figured out it had some signifinace. I never did that act, and...I guess we had died from it, didn't we?"

Sara and Kermit nodded. Sadie walked over to Sara, holding Renee in her arms, smiling. "Let's go see your cousin Kevin then, why don't we!"

Gonzo smiled at Sara, and he laughed a little bit. "Thanks."

She nodded, and started to walk inside. She wondered if anything else was different.

"AUNTIE SARA!" Came two voices, as she was nearly trampled by a pig, a frog, and a bear.

Sara looked up, and she smiled.

"Hey guys! Wow...you've got quite the strength!" They helped her to her feet, and she laughed a little bit.

"You went to the future didn't you?" Jane asked, her eyes large and very curious about everything that Sara had done.

"Future!" James yelled, happily. "The future!"

"Did you find anything interesting?" Frank asked then, smiling.

"Actually I went to the past. I never went into the future." She replied to them, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh...did you see anything cool in the past though? Tell us, we want to know all the juicy details!" Jane exclaimed, and the three of them crowded into the kitchen to listen to what Auntie Sara had to say.

---------------

"Everything seems the same around here, Chief." Scooter replied, as the two of them sat outside on the lawn. They watched from afar the usual chaos and mayhem within those walls. "The only difference is that Gonzo and Robin are alive now."

"Something's different, Scooter. I can't put my finger on it, but something is different now." Kermit sighed softly, watching the stars start to twinkle overhead.

A car came rumbling up towards the boarding house, and an old man came out of it. He walked over and kicked Scooter in the shoulder suddenly.

"Hey! What's the big idea doing that?" He yelled to the old guy behind him.

"Don't you go 'bout saying that. Ya never told us Sara was having a kid, an' you deserved it, ya muppety thing." The old man drawled, while frowning at Scooter. "Sadie done called us, an' tol me 'bout the baby, so I came down to see it. See what a muppety thing like you and my darlin' would make."

"Oh...James! I didn't recoginze you at all...yeah, go on in. She's somewhere in the house. The little baby, her names' Renee. She's either with my Mother, or with Sara." He nodded smiling.

"Thank ya boy. I'm coming out a bit later, ta talk to ya 'bout something. Alright?"

"Sure, Mr. Vines. I'll be out here for awhile now."

"Good ta hear it then. Now where's my lil' grandbaby?" He said to no one in particular as he walked inside the house.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

It was later that night, as Scooter and James sat out on the porch. James leaned back against the railing, sitting on the steps, while Scooter sat across from him. It was relatively quiet out there.

James pulled out a cigarette, and he lit it up, looking out into the night sky. He sighed, nodding to himself. Scooter heard crying, then the footsteps of someone walking around from inside of the house. The soft crying faded away in a few moments.

"What is it James?" Scooter finally asked him.

"Well...son...I'm dying." He said quite plainly, taking another drag on his cigarette. He held out the pack to Scooter who waved it away.

"You called me son." Scooter stated, smiling.

"That's what'cha are. You're my son-in-law. Although...you're some muppety thing..." He paused for a moment, then he patted Scooter's shoulder softly, nodding. "...that dunna make you no less my son."

Scooter didn't say anything, but he nodded as well, just watching the night sky with James. He saw a shooting star streak across the sky, and he smiled.

--------------

The next morning came and went rather uneventually. Sara was in the bathroom, changing the bandage for the wound she had, she looked at it closely.

"Ugh...that's nasty." She saw it was a deep wound, she could literally stick her thumb into the hole that the gunwound had caused. She just then flushed it out, and put another gauze on it. "At least it's healing, that's good."

Sadie rushed up the stairs, holding Renee in her arms. "Sara! Sara!"

She poked her head out of the bathroom quickly, the yelling also got Scooter attention down in the living room, as he saw her running from the kitchen to the upstairs bathroom. "What is it Sadie? What's wrong?"

"She won't stop crying, and I've tried everything I could...and James was a little rough with her as well..." She handed Renee off to Sara, who cooed a little bit, rocking her too and fro, as she walked down the stairs. Renee instantly calmed down, yawning.

"Yeah, Momma just has that magic touch dosn't she?" She asked Renee, who just yawned again, curling in tighter to Sara's chest. Sara kissed her head softly, and then went and sat down on the couch. Renee started fussing again. "Alright then, let's try this."

She laid down flat on the couch, and placed Renee on her stomach, right between her chest. Renee went instantly to sleep.

"Okay...I think I'll just go ahead and take a nap myself." She got a pillow, and put it under her head, getting ready to take a nap. "I'll just be here sweetheart. I guess she loves being here.." She replied over to Scooter, who was smiling watching them both.

Scooter watched from one of the chairs down there, and he smiled. He noticed someone was out on the porch, singing. He was a little curious so he walked outside, and stood out for a moment, listening.

"As the fields and plains call me, o'er lands I go, the spirits they gall me, as far as they tow.

My land is back home o'er emerald isles, but neray a day passes by.

When I long for her face, like sweet champange, it sparkles and glistens o'er cloudless skies!

I'll meet ya here, when ya ready, for here I come too, not far behind..." James was singing, while sitting on the porch, just watching the skies.

Scooter went and sat down beside him, as he had done last night. He watched as the man, he had come to know as 'Dad', finished up his little song. He smiled, and looked at him. He looked really badly off, but it could be perhaps that he and his wife were nearly 80 years old now. But, well, his wife was gone, she had been dead for nearly 10 years now.

"You miss her, huh?" He said, smiling over at him.

"Ya, I miss her. How would you feel is ya lost your dear Sara?" He asked, leaning against the railing.

"...I think I'd die." Scooter told him. That earned him a slap across the face from James.

"Are ya daft? Ya never give up so easily, boy! You live on, an' keep chugging! Just cause ya love left, it dunna mean you just give up as well!" He glared at Scooter, then he frowned and spat over the railing. He had chewing tabacco in his mouth apperently.

Scooter nodded, and put a hand to his face, he could feel it was burning red now. He frowned a little bit at James. "I understand. I just..keep going?"

"Aye. It would be painful, like ya heart was being ripped out, and stomped upon by millions of men with metal boots...but ya keep going on. Now, I ask ye that, to ask ya this: What would you do, if Sara died now?" He watched Scooter's face for an answer.

"You mean...if she died...like right now?" He asked back, curious to what James meant exactly.

"Yes, yes son. What would you do if she just up and died right here in this house, today."

"I would...of course take care of all the funeral things, and...uh..." He was thinking hard, and James reached over and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Think about it, Scooter. Don't just rattle off some answer, really, really think about it."

"I'd like to know, do you know something that I don't about Sara?"

"Oh I dunna know a thing, Scooter. My boy, I just asked a question, if it takes ya sometime to answer it, that's fine. As long as you think about it." With that, James stood up, and walked over to his old beat up car, and he drove off. Leaving Scooter sitting on the porch alone.

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Scooter sat there, wondering why James would speak of something in that fashion. He saw James had left a piece of paper on the porch beside him, he opened it up, but he couldn't read the old man's tight scribbled handwriting. It almost looked like it was another language perhaps.

He frowned, and put the paper into his pocket. Walking inside, he stopped and looked over at Sara. She was flaked out on the couch, little Renee curled up on her chest. Both of them were snoring a little bit.

"..." He thought about saying something, but instead he just leaned over and gave her a kiss, before going to the kitchen. Kermit was looking around for something now.

"Hey, Boss? What are you looking for?" He asked Kermit, who was frowning.

"My glasses! I can't read the mail without them!" He explained, still looking. "I mean, I don't have them on my head, nor do I have pockets! I don't have a clue where they could be, Scooter..."

Scooter walked over to the microwave, and he picked them up. "These your's, Chief?"

"Yes, thanks! We got another warning letter from Denays today." He picked it up, and finally read it well. "..They're threatening to imprison Sara again, if she dosn't...this is an outright threat!"

Scooter frowned, and picked up the letter, reading it himself. His expression turned dark. "I swear...you'd think Eli was had the head of it all, this is purely evil what they're doing. Or trying to do to us..."

Just then, the doorbell rang, accompaning a harsh knocking. Renee was startled and started crying.

"Oh, gezzus..." Sara mumbled, holding Renee in her arms; as she stood up. She walked over to the door, and opened it. "Hello?"

"Are you Ms. Sara Vines Grosse?" A police officer asked, there were a few men in business suits behind him.

Sara backed up a few steps, fully awake now. "Y-Yes, I am. What is this?"

"Get someone to hold your baby, please. You're under arrest, on the pretenses of acts of terrorism against an american-founded company." The officer was waiting till she could hand the baby off to somebody, but she didn't let go of her.

One of the men reached forward, and grabbed Renee out of her arms suddenly. Then the officer turned Sara around and clamped the cuffs on her.

"GIVE ME MY BABY! SCOOOOTER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She was putting up a fight with the officer now. "I've been aquitted! I was let out of prison two months ago! Those...those charges were DROPPED! LET ME GO! I'M NOT A TERRORIST!"

Everyone was rushing down the stairs and out of their rooms now, Scooter was beside her in an instant. He went for the man holding Renee.

"Give me my daughter now, what's the meaning of this?" He was livid. But the man wouldn't give him Renee, she was crying and fussing like mad in his arms. One of the other men handed Scooter instead a printout.

Scooter went pale white when he read it. "Mr. Grosse is...deemed an unfit parent...as he is a Muppet...and the muppets are too associated with chaos and descruction to be considered fit parents...and the child in question will be placed up for...adoption, as the human mother is incerated!" He was yelling when he read that last line.

He was shaking after he read that. Everyone was clamoring around the front door now. All of them were pleading with officers, and the children were crying or fussing. It was quickly dissolving into chaos right there.

"See, Officer...this is what I mean! Pure chaos in this house! These muppets are not to be trusted with children...look at what type of enviroment they are raised in!" One of the business men claimed. The officer was less then pleased, at their opinion on Muppets. He knew they were nice, and not that crazy as they made them out to be..

"Just shut up would you. I don't want any more lip from you, Nashi. Let's just get her to the women's facility." The officer started to lead Sara out to his car, and she sat down in the back seat, still handcuffed.

One of the younger business men tapped the other men on the shoulders, he whispered something to them, and they sighed.

"Fine. Ms. Grosse?" One of them opened the door, and looked down at her. He was holding Renee in his arms.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, she was already crying; she wondered if they just decided to drop it finally.

"You can hold your baby until we get to the prison. Then we'll be taking her to special child services, okay?" He reached in, and with the policemen's keys, he uncuffed her. "No crazy stuff, okay?"

"N-No...no...I-I wouldn't think of it." She was shaking her head, just going along with whatever she thought they wanted to hear.

The taller businessmen laughed. "I don't think she'd do anything crazy anyways, Nashi...she's not a muppet ya know!" He laughed cruelly, as Sara held Renee close, looking down at her.

The policeman closed the door, and he watched at the businessmen got into their SUV. He frowned and looked down at her.

"I'm really sorry, Sara...I..." He looked at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Cruthers...I understand. Let's just...get this over with, okay?" She replied, all the energy just gone now.

He nodded, and got into the front seat of the squad car, and started it up.

Scooter watched as the squad car pulled away, and the businessmen's SUV pulled away after it. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

In just five minutes...he'd lost his wife and his daughter. Just like that.

It wasn't death, but he knew what James spoke of now. He could feel the millions of men, stomping his heart into a million pieces. He knelt down on the porch, watching the car until it turned around the corner, down the street.

He re-read the paper again, and he could feel his body; it felt like it was going numb, like he was numb to the world now. When he thought about it, he realized, it wasn't his body that felt numb, it was just his left side. He didn't think much about it, or anything else for that matter. So it didn't suprise him much, when he felt a crushing pain in his chest.

He thought his heart was merely breaking from the loss.

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

As the squad car was going towards the prison once more, Sara kept her eyes on her baby. She worried what was going to happen to Renee. She didn't want to lose her baby.

The businessmen's SUV was out of sight of them now, as they turned a corner, the unexplainable happened. At first, it was just a noise, something extremely loud, she thought. Then out of nowhere, a large 18-wheel truck was barreling down the road.

The squad car moved in vain to get out of the seemingly out of control truck's path, but the truck hit the front edge of the car at breakneck speed. They went spinning, until they finally stopped, after they hit a telephone pole.

Sara was dazed, across the backseat, her arms wrapped tightly around Renee. She coughed a few times, and she thought she smelled gas. She sat up, and looked around. The front of the car was completely sheared off, and the siren was locked on, blaring now. Her instincts kicked in, and she slammed the door open, using her feet. It was a tight squeeze, but she got out of the car.

She started to run, but she saw Officer Cruthers in the car, passed out. Leaning down, she set Renee in the grass, tucking her safely within the tall soft grass. Then she ran over, and with a strength that can only be said to be a mother's strength, she wrenched the car door off just enough, so she could pull Cruther's out. She dragged him nearly 20 from the car, and put him halfway underneath a bush, to protect him.

Then she picked up Renee, and cradling her close, she ran for the only place she could think of at the time. The theatre.

---------------

Scooter struggled to stay consious, but the pain overtook him. Just a few moments later, Sadie walked out to the front porch.

"Honey...you should come inside..." She started to say, but her words were cut off, when she saw Scooter, unconsious against the porchs railing on the ground. "Scooter? Scooter! Oh, no...KERMIT! KERMIT!"

She realized he had stopped breathing now. She opened up his shirt, and started to do CPR on him. She was worried he wasn't going to make it now. He wasn't responding to the CPR at all.

Kermit and nearly everyone else, came at the yell. He hopped off of the porch, and checked Scooter's pulse. His heart had stopped beating. Kermit patted Sadie's hands, she was crying; still trying to help him. He just shook his head, and closed Scooter's eyes.

-------------

Sara finally stopped running, when she got to the theatre. She used the back entrence now, slipping inside. She sighed, and curled up in the boiler room, getting some warmth from it.

"W-We're safe here, Renee. No one can find us here...now we just...just have to get home to Daddy...and we'll be okay." Sara was mumbling to Renee. She felt disoriented, and tired. Her head was throbbing where a piece of shrapel from the police car had struck her head. She was bleeding down the front of her face, and she had bruises and small cut marks over most of her body. She realized the squad car must've flipped a couple of times, before it landed against the telephone pole.

"Who is in my theatre?" A ghostly voice asked, Sara didn't feel like answering him, he just did this for scaring off intruders. "Whoever is in this theatre, you shall make haste and leave this place!"

She saw Deadly walking towards the room, and she just sighed, curling up against some old rags, holding Renee close to her body. The entire theatre was icy cold, as the phantoms' liked it.

"I have said...leave or be---" Deadly stopped, seeing it was only Sara. He smiled a little bit. "My dear, I did not realize it was merely you. Where is Scooter? And...what has happened to you?" He spoke a little softer, walking inside the room, he looked concerned for her.

"...Denays...they arrested me...and...the squad car flipped over. I was able to get out, so I made my way here. At least it's safe here." She nodded a bit, as if to affirm her own way of thinking.

Deadly could feel something was certainly not right in the air. He started to walk out of the room, to go and get his tattered brown blanket; he would give that to Sara and Renee. They could stay warm that way. He paused, when he heard Eleanor scream.

"YOU...YOU'RE DEAD!"

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Eleanor stood at the end of the long aisle, in the theatre; as she stared at the person that was in front of her. It wasn't actually a person though...it was a spirit. The spirit smiled and nodded to her, as it went down the long aisle.

"Reminds me of our wedding day..." The spirit mused, as it went into the backstage area. It, or rather he; had a mission to do, before he could pass over. Eleanor followed him down the passageway, as he looked around the theatre, smiling.

"...dear boy...Scooter, is that you? What happened?" Eleanor managed to ask, a little astonished at seeing him in this state.

"I need to see Sara. I feel she's here, Auntie Eleanor." He replied, completely ignoring her question.

"I believe she's back here, with Deadly..." She walked back into the disused part of backstage, and she saw the door to the boiler room open. She smiled softly at the sight inside.

Sara was sitting against the pile of rags, using a clean rag and a bowl of water to clean her wounds. Deadly had brought it down there for her; while she was cleaning up he held Renee in his arms. The baby didn't see Deadly as a scary spook, she saw him as a plaything. Renee was messing with the tatters on his sleeves, when Scooter came up to the door. He smiled sadly watching them.

"Sara?" He asked, looking inside the room.

"Yes hone---" She stopped, staring at him. He was pale, a ghostly apperiation now. As he walked further inside the room, she backed up, about to choke on her words. "..n..no...no, no, no.." She was shaking her head, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

He kneeled down beside her, and tried to take her hand, but he couldn't. He just looked at her then. Unlike the spirits she had seen when she was writing the articles, he was like a true ghost, untangible; he couldn't touch or be touched, as he was merely like a fog. She cried, sitting there. A thin trail of blood crept down her face, like a tear. Her head wound was bleeding once more, she was hoping perhaps this was some effect of the wound, and that it was not real.

"What happened?" He asked her, wishing he could pick up the rag and clean her face. She coughed a few times, and picked up the rag herself, and wiped her face again, sniffling.

"I should ask you the same thing." She said flatly, looking at him. He was sitting indian-style on the floor beside her, and he reached into his pocket of his jacket, and his hand felt something odd. He pulled it out, and looked at it. It was her wedding ring, and strangely enough it was tangible and he could hold it.

"I think the shock of losing you and Renee...I just...had a massive heart attack. It was only maybe 10 minutes after you were taken away in the car." He said, looking at the ring once more. He reached over and placed it in her hand. "This is yours..."

She stared at the ring. A simple golden ring that they had exchanged over 15 years ago, in a testament of their love to each other. Such a tiny thing, she thought. She almost felt like throwing it into the furnace now, she was so angry...but at what she wasn't sure. Her head was throbbing so hard now, from the wound. Looking over at Scooter, she frowned softly; slipping the ring into the breast pocket of her blouse. Renee was making lots of noises in Deadly's lap now, not crying but some odd noises. She was only a few months old now, maybe...7 months, Sara thought.

"Mmeee...daaaa...bobobobo..." Renee was gurgling, happily tugging on one of Deadly's nose whips. He was cringing from it, and he tried to get the baby's hand away from his snout now. He sneezed, and Renee laughed. The baby's line of sight settled on Sara and Scooter, and she smiled, extending her hands towards Scooter.

He just felt like crying now. He couldn't hold his daughter, he looked over at Sara for a moment; as she took Renee in her arms. Renee was struggling and pointing at Scooter. She wanted in her Daddy's arms now, but he couldn't hold her.

"Neeeeee!" She squealed, still struggling a little bit. "Ba...ba...Da...Dada! Dada! DADA!" She was yelling now, extending her arms towards Scooter.

Sara teared up, and looked down at Renee, holding her. "Y..Yeah...that's Dada..." She whispered holding Renee close. All Scooter could do was watch, as Renee tried to touch his hand. It kept slipping through him, as she couldn't touch him.

She finally gave up, and settled against Sara, tears going down her face. She didnt' understand why her Daddy couldn't hold her, and she was not pleased at all...

**Chapter Forty**

It was later that evening, it was raining quite heavily by then. Fozzie and Gonzo sat outside with Kermit on the porch. They had some boxes of stuff outside, ready to take down to the theatre, for storage. It was Scooter's, Sara's, and Renee's stuff. They couldn't stand to look at any of it. Everytime they looked at it, they broke down, crying. Fozzie looked out over the lawn, he saw a thin gold band sitting on the pavement of the driveway. It was Scooter's wedding ring, it had slipped off when they had taken him to the Hensonville Funeral Home.

Frank walked outside, and saw the dismal evening. He looked over and saw his Father, Kermit and Gonzo just sitting on the porch. He remembered when the four of them would sit outside, talking about the show, and new stuff that was happening. They were completely silent, and it looked like Gonzo was half-asleep, but he was really just deep in thought now.

"Kinda crappy weather huh, guys?" Frank remarked, after a few minutes of silence had passed after he had walked outside. "What's with all those boxes?"

"It's Scooter's stuff...when it gets better, we're gonna take it down to the theatre. For safe-keeping.." Kermit said softly. Scooter's old clipboard was sitting on top of the boxes, the papers getting ruffled slightly by the wind that was blowing through the area. Frank picked it up, and glanced at it. It was quite stuffed with papers and other things. He flipped through it, and he noticed a couple of things.

Scooter had kept a few tickets for the not-yet advertised Spring Show, a few blank pages, which had some scribbles and drawings. He was somewhat a good artist, Frank realized. Most of them were just sketches for set layouts, some notes of those same layouts, some lines that had to be changed; among other things. Two things caught his eye; one was a sketch of Sara, dressed in an outfit with himself beside her. It looked like they were dancing perhaps, in the small sketch. The other thing was a picture of himself and Sara pasted on the back of it all, it was their wedding photo. He smiled, then he flipped it back to the front of it. He noticed something odd on the front page. It was a list of some sorts.

_"Things to do this week:_

_a. Find new sets for Piggy's act, "Love is so Hard to FInd". How approiate...that song and I can't find the darned sets for 'em._

_b. Check up on doctor visit for Renee and Sara._

_c. Get my medicine, start actually taking it._

_d. S.S. - Get comp. from Fix-It Shop._

_- Ask E & B if they can come to Show next week. Need them for skit. Possibly "Dance Myself to Sleep." Not sure yet._

_- Pay Alan for catering service for Winter Show."_

He smiled a little, then handed the clipboard to Kermit. "I think you should check up on some of this stuff, Uncle Kermit. It looks like he might not have been able to do it."

Kermit said nothing, but glanced over it, and he frowned. It was that third thing that popped up most obviously to him. That's probably what ended up...causing him to die. All that stress, and worry...his heart just couldn't take it. He stood up, and went inside the house. Jane came running up to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled, and he turned around smiling as best he could. James was beside her, he never left his older sister's side. His blond hair was a mess now, with jelly in it.

"Yes, Jane? Is something the matter?" Kermit asked her, as he kneeled down for a moment.

"Where's Uncle Scooter? And Aunt Sara! They were going to read us 'Peter Pan'. They do a great Peter and Wendy! We can't find them anywhere!" Jane was telling him, and James put his free hand on Kermit's leg.

"Dey gone, Daddy! The room is...it's empy!" He stated, frowning; his thumb in his mouth. Kermit looked down for a moment, he wasn't sure what to tell them. They never saw the police car, or Scooter on the porch. They were out at the libary all day eariler, and the main reason...was so they could check out Peter Pan for them to read. He realized he hadn't told Piggy yet either.

"Um..." He hated lying to his children, but he couldn't think of anything else to tell them, except the truth. Which he wasn't even sure how to say to them. They were only 9 years old, for Jane, and 3 years old, for James. "They're at the theatre, they're working late sweetie. Why don't you go see if Rowlf can read to you? I think he'd be happy too."

Jane frowned, then she smiled. "Okay, Daddy! Rowlf!" She went hopping off, with her brother running behind her. Kermit kept on walking, until he came to Piggy's room. Because of her wardrobe and some other things, they still kept seperate bedrooms. They live in the same house, why not? He knocked on her door, and she looked up from her magazine.

"Come in." She replied, the door opening. "Oh Kermie! Where were you? I've not seen you since I got home from the libary with the kids..." She saw Kermit's expression. He thought he was smiling, which he was; but his eyes belied the fact that he felt torn inside.

"What's the matter, my frog?" She asked, sitting up a little more on her bed. He went over and sat down on it, and he sighed a little bit.

"Sara got re-arrested today." He managed to say, he figured give the least worst news first.

"Oh no...what is Scooter going to do, raising Renee all by himself? I mean, until she gets out of course..."

Kermit gulped, looking at Piggy. "Well...Piggy...he can't raise her."

"What do you mean?" She looked concerned now, watching his face for emotion. She worried for Renee, they all felt like it was everyone's responsiblity to take care of the children, even if they weren't their's by blood. "What's happened?"

"Scooter... he had a heart attack out on the porch, Piggy...he died eariler today. You weren't here, so I guess we just haven't been able...to tell you." He looked down at the clipboard, which was still in his hands.

She leaned back on the bed, stunned. "He's...he was so young.." She looked at him, her eyes widening."...what about Renee? What will happen with her? Surely their not letting Sara take Renee into prison with her! That would be too dangrous."

"She was taken away, she's going to be put up for adoption...we think that might be part of why he..died. It sounds stupid, but Gonzo thinks he died of a broken heart. Literally. What happened was, Sara was being taken away to be arrested, if that wasn't bad enough one of the officers took Renee out of Sara's arms, and then shoved this piece of paper at Scooter." He then handed the same piece of crumpled up paper to Piggy. She could see stains on it. Probably tears she figured.

"They said us Muppets, were unfit parents! Too much chaos and disorder!" He started to sound angry then. "They took her away, and told us she'd be put up for adoption, since there were no humans around, to watch over her! I can't believe them!"

"What happened after that?" She asked, as she put her hand on Kermits, she didn't like to see him angry like this.

"No one saw what had happened, but we figured Scooter watched them drive off...and...again Gonzo thought perhaps he felt his heart breaking, and instead of it just feeling like that, it really did. Sadie walked outside after the fisaco, maybe 10 or 15 minutes afterwards. She found Scooter, unconsious on the porch. He had stopped breathing, and she tried CPR on him, but then his heart just stopped beating..." He couldn't say anymore, and Piggy reached over and gave him a tight hug.

"I...I think the worst thing...is..." He was trying to choke out, he felt he had to say it now. "Scooter told me...how James', Sara's father was asking him just a few days ago, what he would do, if Sara just up and died on him!"

He looked back at Piggy, who didn't understand exactly what he was saying just yet. She merely gave him a confused look as Kermit laid back against her, his mind in turmoil over what had happened.

------------------

Doc was sitting in the basement, in Muppet Labs. The house had been silent, and he was cursing himself for not coming forthright and trying to claim Renee. He was human, if they were so darned convinced that she couldn't be raised by a Muppet, he thought sure as heck they'd let him adopt her. The baby would at least stay here, where she should be.

"It isn't your fault you know, Emmett." Bunsen remarked, as he tinkered with a small device. Beaker was fixing a light in the far corner, and the lights started to flicker in the entire basement. Neither of them noticed as Beaker was getting mildly elecrocuted right behind them.

"MEE MEEE MEEEP!" He was squealing, as his finger was stuck in the lightbulb's socket. His eyes were lighting up too.

"Beakie, calm down. It isn't that bad of what happened to them.." Bunsen looked over at Emmett, and he patted the table. "You know what? It's not too late! You can go down to the social services, and try to adopt her through there!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Bunsen!" He exclaimed. He then had some shred of hope, of helping them.

Bunsen turned around, hearing Beaker's cries once more. "Oh, Beaker! Quit messing around with that lightbulb! It has a short you know."

Beaker was finally able to wrench his finger free of the socket, and he coughed a little. "Meeep..." He fainted flat on the floor, smoke rising off of him.

**Chapter Forty One**

Back in the theatre, Sara and Renee were sleeping, while Scooter sat in the rafters with Uncle Deadly, over the theatre's balcony. He wished he could stay.

"Do you think Death would allow me to stay here, Uncle Deadly? I...I could never think of leaving my daughter behind..." He shook his head, he hated that thought.

"I am not sure if Death would give you another favor, son." He stratched his snout thoughtfully, thinking back on what had happened years ago. It was one of the reasons why Sara ended up falling in love with him. "Perhaps we could remind him of how she protrayed him in her articles?"

"What do you mean?" He looked over at Deadly, looking a little perplexed now. "What would her old articles have to do with this?"

"Well, she showed Death in a good frightful light. Made sure he was seen as the meaningful, yet fearful entity that he is! She showed great compassion for his daughter though, perhaps that might sway him to helping you once more." He replied, smirking.

"Sway me with what, Deadly?" A fearful voice boomed right below them.

"AH!" Scooter yelled, and nearly fell off of the rafters, until he grabbed it and hauled himself back up. He didn't want to fall...but in fact it didn't matter anymore. He could float in mid-air if he wished. "S..Sorry.."

"I remember you. You finally kicked the bucket I see, boy." He floated up to where they were, and he glared at Scooter hard. "...Nancy still speaks of you and the others fondly."

"How is she doing?" He asked. He had almost forgotten her. Almost being the key word, everytime he saw that old scar, he was reminded of her. "Is she doing alright, Death?"

"Yes, she's fine." He looked directly at him now, frowning. "You do not wish to leave this plane, so I gather."

"Yeah. I want to stay with my wife, and daughter." He looked back down to the floor, and he sighed softly, adjusting his glasses. "I may not be alive, but I want to see Renee grow up..."

"Perhaps. You died at the boarding house though. You cannot stay here at the theatre, if I granted that permission, you realize." He stated, his hand gripping his sycthe tightly now.

"Oh yes! I understand completely! ...may I stay, Death?" Scooter asked, apphrensive of seeing his bony hands grasping his sycthe so tightly, he feared he would lash out at any moment and take him from that plane of existance.

"I sense fear in you, boy. You have respect for me." He softly smiled, underneath his hood. "I admire that. You have been helped so many times in the past, you realize that as well."

"Yes, yes I do. Please, just this one last thing. Even if I am a spirit as I am now...and I cannot touch her anymore. I don't care. I just want to stay to watch over them both...please."

"You would be their protector then? A guiding spirit, so to speak?" He pondered aloud. "And you do not ask to be as Deadly and Eleanor are?"

"I don't think that could be possible. If I'm correct, my body is most likely at the Hensonville morgue now." He frowned a little. "I would have to have my body present to be as they are, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. But..." He paused for a moment, thinking. Then he nodded his head. "I am feeling rather generous today, Mr. Grosse. I shall give you this privilage. But, there is a price to pay."

"What is the price, Death. Anything! Just to stay with my family...I'll accept whatever you say!" He stared hard at Death, he was pleading now, anxious.

Death nodded. "As the muppets travel around the country, and they are rarely in the house, I shall give you the ability to travel along with them. But, the price for that privilage is this: Not everyone can see you."

"What do you mean? I'm not understanding."

"Sara, Sadie, Skeeter, Renee, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, and Piggy shall only be the ones who can see and hear you. Everyone else, shall be excluded. The traveling privilage has a bind as well. As you were bound in marriage, you shall be bound in spirit, boy."

Scooter nodded, but he still didnt' understand completely. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but...I understand most of it, but not everything. So not everyone can see me, that's okay. But what do you mean, 'as bound in marriage, I'm bound in spirit"?"

"That means, boy! That you are bound to where your wife is! You may never leave her side, until she dies. You shall watch over her, and your daughter. Where she goes, you go. When outside, you are bound to her side, within 5 feet of her, when inside a building, you cannot leave the building until she does. That is the extent of it. Do you understand now?" He glared at Scooter, getting a bit angry with all of these questions now.

"Yes, yes, Death. I understand completely now! Will I be in this spirit form, or..will I be like Deadly?" He was smiling broadly now, he was so happy that he would be with his wife still, even in death.

"You shall be as Deadly is. Let us go and get your body then." Death frowned a little. It was again, only at Nancy's wishes that he did this. Let's make haste...before they start embalming it."

'I shall be bound to these people, until they all die and leave this plane, apperently..' Death thought, shaking his head; as the two of them made their way towards the morgue.

**Chapter Forty Two**

It was the year 2027, about 9 am in the morning. It was cool, like most spring days in Hensonville were. Biff was sitting in a plush, lavish office, looking at the birds outside the window, while waiting for someone to come inside. He was fiddling with a book in his hands, looking at the cover of it.

"The Truth Behind The 'Loving' Company" He read the cover, and he frowned. "Unveiling the Secrets Behind the Northeast's Largest Company..That They Don't Want You To Know.'...stupid book if ya ask me." He set the book back in his lap, and the door opened slowly. The older man walked towards the desk, then he sat down behind it.

"Hey there, Mr. Denays! I--" He was cut short by the man behind the desk. He was an older man, about 60 or so, and he looked vicious, and sharp.

"Shut up, Tannen. You said you could help...get rid of a certain pest of mine." He smirked.

Biff smiled, and set down the book on the desk. "Have you have the chance to read this yet, Mr. Denays?"

"Ugh! Get that trash out of my face, Mr. Tannen! Is this some kind of joke?"

"Oh, not at all sir! I was merely reffering to the backmost page..." He then turned the book over, and he laughed a little bit. "See this?" He pointed to a picture of Scooter and Sara. "This is her husband. I could...uh...get him for you ya know."

Biff looked quite proud of himself, until Denays held up two different press releases. He grabbed them and read.

_"Local Reporter Sent to Jail Again on Counts of Terrorism_

_It was seen today, that local star reporter Sara Grosse was sent to jail once again; for attempting acts against the Denays company of terrorism. She faught her way to prison, nearly killing Officer Cruthers in a car accident. It is reported that she is on the large, and is quite dangrous. Possibly armed. Scooter Grosse, her husband, is a local performer with the Muppets. He showed agression with the officers, and upon further inspection of his home life, was deemed unfit to care for his daughter, Renee Grosse. She was taken away and is currently in the Social Services Department in Hensonville._

_The Muppets made no comment to this article and the events that transgressed. Further inquiring was met with a karate chop from one Miss Piggy._

_It is warned to stay away from the Muppets, as they have been labeled as dangrous, chaotic, and overall harmful to the inhabitants of Hensonville._

_Passings: Actors/Actresses_

_Scooter Hunt Grosse, aged 41, died today from what was believed to be a massive heart attack, about 20 minutes after his wife, Sara Grosse was arrested and taken into custody. A memorial service is planned for later this week, with internment in Rainbow Memories Cemetary._

_Funeral is private, no reporters allowed."_

He finished reading them both, and he frowned a little. Then Denays smiled at him.

"It's already been taken care of Tannen. I have no use of you." He stood up, ready to usher him out of the office.

"What if I tell you, I can go back in time, and change history for you?" He countered, smirking.

"I'd say you're crazy." Denays retorted, frowning deeply. "Get out of my office, now, Tannen."

"Just give me a chance. What can you lose, Denays?" He smiled broadly. "I'll go back in time, prevent her from either going into your company, or even I could go so far as to prevent her from ever meeting her husband. Either way, your company would be good as silver in this timeline."

"It's good as gold, but I'll bite. What if you can do this? And if you do this for me, what would you want in return?" He smirked, watching Biff for a moment. It was a crazy idea, but he'd seen a lot of things in his life.

"Just to have a cozy life, without a worry." He smiled sweetly. "That's all I ask of you, Denays. And a written promise that you will do what I've asked you in this time. So you won't forget."

"A written promise, eh? Sure, Mr. Tannen. I'll do that.." He laughed cruelly, as he pulled out a sheet of his offical letterhead paper, and started to handwrite a note. Then he signed it and handed it to Tannen. "I guess just give me it when you come back? Right?" He was laughing out loud now, this guy was nuts. But at least it would get him out of his offices.

"Right, Mr. Denays. Oh, and I'll get your woman. I'll get her real good." He laughed too as he walked out of the office, smirking.

**Chapter Forty Three**

Death and Scooter landed near the morgue, where a ton of reporters were gathered around the front of the building. Two workers were trying to shoo them away.

"What's the offical cause of death, coroner?" One reporter shouted.

"Did she poison her husband?" Came another cry from the crowd.

"Her daughter isn't at the Social Services Department, did she kill her baby as well as her husband?" Yet another yell. Scooter stopped walking with Death as soon as he heard that one.

"...where is she then?" He asked Death, as if he could answer it. Death just shrugged and they went on further, passing through the crowd undecected. They were lucky for the crowd. Scooter's body was still untouched underneath the white sheet that it had come in on.

"I love this place." Death remarked, taking a deep sniff of the stank and putrid smelling air. Even as a spirit Scooter could smell...no, he could almost taste the rancid stench.

"If I was alive, I'd be hurling right now..." Scooter replied, as they walked into the room where his body lay on the table. Only the jacket and glasses were off now. The building was bumrushed during their autopsy procedure; so other then that, it was as it was before. Scooter stared at his body for a moment.

"...wow." He stated simply, looking at his own face.

"Don't get all 'freaked' out now, boy. Just get into your body, alright?" Death pointed to his body as he spoke.

"I just realized something...if I'm in my body, and nobody except my family and close friends can see and hear me...what will everyone think when they find my body gone?" He looked back at Death, who frowned.

"I can't believe this..." He muttered. "I never thought of that Scooter. Just get into your darn body before I send you to the afterlife! We'll figure that out when we get there!"

Scooter leapt up off of the ground, and he hovered over his own body for a moment. He'd seen it happen with Eleanor, so he knew exactly what to do. He laid down on the table, and within a few moments he was again with his body. He opened his eyes, once again in his body. He smiled.

"I'm really back. T-Thank you, Death." He said, smiling.

"Yes, your welcome." He spat out, cursing silently under his breath. "I'm going to have to change those conditions I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" He looked suprised, watching him closely.

"Everyone will be able to see and hear you, Scooter. But the binding rule still stands. You will simply walk out of this place, as if nothing happened, okay?" He frowned.

"But...physically I'm dead still." Scooter said, he felt no heartbeat in his body. And the only reason he breathed still was so he could talk, other then that, he didn't need it anymore. Nonetheless he still breathed, as it was a pure reflex.

Death turned around, he hated to be proven or shown that he was wrong. "FINE! You'll be percieved as alive, until you get to the boarding house, understand!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I was just worried about everyone else, that's all." He remarked, frowning softly.

"..Right..just get going...I have more important business to attend to." With that, Death left in a blast of black fire and smoke. Scooter could feel his heart beating slowly, and could feel the warmth grow back into his body.

"I guess this is temporary then. I need to get back to the boarding house then." He stepped off of the table, grabbed his jacket and glasses and walked out the door. They saw him walking down the long hall, and everyone outside grew silent.

No cameras went off, no reporters were shouting anymore. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

He just whistled and went on down the street. He decided he'd stop by the theatre before he got to the house.

---------------

Deadly was sitting on the rafters once more, thinking. Sara was sitting at Kermit's desk cradling Renee in one arm. She was staring at the phone, wondering weather or not to call.

'What if they could trace the call?' She thought, worried. 'But Kermit would want to know that I'm okay...and on the run...'

She decided she'd just call them. She picked up the phone, and started to dial it.

-------------

Sadie heard the phone ringing, and she picked it up, smiling softly.

"Muppet Boarding House, this is Sadie Grosse speaking. And who am I speaking too?"

"..Hi Mom." Came a shaky voice from the other end. "Can't talk long."

"Sara?" Her eyes went wide, she was about to yell out to the others she was on the phone.

"Mom, don't yell, please...just get Kermit, and come down to the theatre as soon as possible. I just don't know what to do."

"Oh, poor dear...I saw that release, sweetheart. I can't believe they took Renee away..."

"I've got her, get down here!"

"Goodness! Alright, I'm coming sweetie!"

She hung up the phone, and she ran outside. "Kermit...Kermit you've gotta come with me.." She was urgently whispering to him. He was watching the kids learn karate.

"What is it, Sadie?" He asked, as he saw Piggy teach the kids to chop across the chest.

"Like this James...HI-YAHH!" She lunged forward, her hand sharply going forward.

"Kiyahh!" James squealed happily, lunging himself forward like his Mom, but not as forceful.

"Ooh, Daddy watch me!" Jane waved to Kermit, and she took a few hops backwards, and crouched down. She was in the crane position, one leg extended behind her, the other folded up, both arms up in a defensive position. She leapt forward and kicked the air forcefully, giving an imagriy karate chop to the air.

"Wow, that's really good Jane..." He told her. He leaned over to Sadie, and smirked. "She's gonna grow up to be just like Piggy, I can tell already. If not a diva, then she'll be able to beat any guy within a 3 foot radius.."

Sadie smiled a little bit, then she looked back at Kermit. "It's Sara, Kermit. She's at the theatre, with Renee. She didnt' want anyone else to come but me and you."

"I see. Was she in any danger?"

"She didn't say. She just sounded a little worried, but not scared."

"Okay." He turned his attention back to his kids, and he smiled at Sadie whispering to her. "If I leave now, Piggy will make me into frog legs."

"Right." She sat down and for a few moments they watched the kids.

"Go and show Daddy what you learned, James!" Piggy exclaimed, smiling.

"Okay." He toddled over to Kermit, and he crouched down a little unsteadily. "You weady?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, James. Show me what you learned from Momma." Kermit smiled.

"KIYAHH!" He screamed, and karate chopped Kermit's leg sharply.

"YEOWW!" He yelled, grabbing his leg quickly. "Woo...whoa...you really learned...fast son."

"Yah!" He then walked over and gave Kermit a hug. "Did I hurt vous Daddy?"

"N-No..it just stings a little that's all." He extended his leg a little bit, he was more suprised then hurt actually. He never realized his son would become almost an instant blackbelt. He hugged James back, and stood up, setting him back down on the ground. "You kids are doing great at karate. Piggy, I've gotta go take care of something down at the theatre. I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay? Don't wait up for me either."

"Okay, Kermie." She checked her watch, and she smiled. "It's time for the kids baths anyways. Come on now!" She ushered the kids into the house, as Kermit and Sadie was walking around to the front yard.

"How did she get over there? I heard she almost killed Officer Cruthers in a car accident.." He commented as Sadie fished her keys from her purse, getting into Fozzie's studebaker.

Starting up the car, she pulled out onto the street, driving down towards the theatre. "Something probably happened on the way to the prison. She was holding Renee in the back seat. They were going to take Renee away from her, and then take her to the Social Services place, after they got there. I really hope she's okay."

"She's tough...she should be okay, Sadie."

**Chapter Forty Four**

He made his way into the theatre, he used the front door. He had his keys still so he just unlocked it. But he forgot to leave it locked. Walking down the passageway, he saw Sara sitting backstage with Renee on her lap. She was humming a soft tune, trying to get Renee to sleep. He smiled, and sat down behind her for a moment.

"Hey there, hon." He said softly, she was behind him. He smiled, listening to her sing softly. She never heard him, as she was singing, trying to calm Renee down to sleep in the cold theatre.

_"All the skies are blue tonight, deep blue like the sea at hand. I hold you close in my arms tonight, as we dance and sing on the land."_

Scooter knew that soft song Sara had gotten from her mother, he could hear the twinge of her irish voice peeking through, as she sung it. _"I love you much, as mothers do..." _

Then he decided to join in as well, smiling. It was both of them singing, in perfect harmony with each other then. _"Your Daddy loves you oh so true...So sleep dear baby, I beg you, for I and your Daddy loves you too..."_

Sara stopped singing, and she got quiet. She heard Scooter singing quite happily, she thought.

_"Because Daddy loves you oh so much, please be quiet, please be hushed!" _He sang softly, and Sara joined in with the last verse, her voice almost shaking now.

_Momma loves you, very true...I..I love you, love you...so don't...be blue.." _She sang, almost crying. After she finished, she heard Scooter laughing softly, a happy laugh. She would have jumped up from the seat, but Renee was asleep in her lap now.

"S..Scooter? Is that you?" She asked, wondering if he was still in his spirit form. She heard a chair creak, and her heart filled with happiness at that simple sound. She saw him walk over to the seat she was in, and he grabbed another chair and sat beside her.

"Hey...I really missed you." He said softly, reaching over to give Sara a kiss. He did so, and she frowned softly.

"You're cold as ice, Scooter." She stated, looking at him. She saw he was paler then usual, like when he was deathly ill so many years before. "What's happened?"

"I'm like Uncle Deadly and Auntie Eleanor now. I can't really explain it."

"Well, niether can they. Are you bound to the theatre though?" She asked, worried she would still essentially loose him again.

"No. I'm not." He took Sara's free hand in his. "I'm bound to you."

----------------

Biff got back into his car, and started fiddling around with the time controls.

"Where we going, Dad?" Griff asked, he wasn't too pleased with having stayed in the car for the past hour or so. "What are you doing Dad?"

"We're going to help a new friend out, son. We're gonna get that butthead, and the snoop in one sweep." Biff said, quite proud of the plan he had.

"Butthead, I know. But who's the Snoop?" Griff asked, as Biff reversed the car down the street, ready to blast off to the past again.

"Snoop is that nosy Sara Grosse. We're gonna make sure she and that stupid gofer of a muppet never meet. So, she'll never move to Hensonville, and she'll never get to The Denay Company at all. Then, we'll come back to the future, hand Mr. Denays this!" He showed Griff the hand-written letter, underneath it was the two newspaper clippings. "And Mr. Denays will pay us handsomely, son."

"That's really cool...we won't need to do car repair anymore!" Griff was quite happy, as Biff put the car in drive.

"Hold on, Son. We're gonna go make some money..."

**Chapter Forty Five**

Biff started driving the car, faster and faster down the street, it was near 80 miles per hour now. He was laughing manically now, he was going to be finally rid of any worries in his life. He just had to get to Sara, and keep her away from Denays...

"Uh..Dad?" Griff saw the time control panel flickering in and out, and he was getting worried. One moment it would show October 12th, 2005, which was the day before Sara met Scooter...the next moment it would flicker and show October 25th, 2043, which was 16 years into the future.

"Shut up, Griff!" He yelled, then he saw out of the corner of his eye the flickering panel. He reached over and smacked it hard with his palm. It flickered wildly for a moment, then it settled on a readout.

October 25th, 2043.

The blast of fire on the road, and the blast of electriciy was seen down the main street past Denays office that day. The few workers who saw it, never forgot it.

-------------------

Scooter and Sara walked around the theatre, with Renee in Scooter's arms. She cooed up at him, she didn't notice he was cold as ice at all. She was just happy to be in her Father's arms now.

"So...you're bound to me? And wherever I go, you'll go too?" Sara asked, smiling.

"Yeah. It's...I guess what you could call the curse of it. But I don't really consider it a curse at all. I'll be around as long as your alive." He replied, as he looked around the theatre.

"What about Renee?" She asked, as they finally settled down into some of the seats.

Scooter thought for a moment, then he sighed. "I'm not sure. I guess if you die, and she's still alive, she'll be without both parents then. Because Death told me I would die again when you do. You're sort of my lifeline."

"Although you're for all intents and purposes, a zombie. Just a sentient zombie." Sara laughed, as Scooter made a weird face and a deep moaning noise, while laughing. "Scooter, stop it!" Sara was laughing, watching him goof off.

"I wonder what would happen if I lost a limb?" He pondered, looking at his wrist.

"Don't you dare try anything like that!" She exclaimed, her expression becoming one of shock.

"Oh no! I was just wondering that's all!" He turned his head towards the front door, and he saw Kermit and Sadie walk inside. All three of them locked eyes, and Sadie fainted. "Mom!"

He ran up the aisle, looking down at his Mom. "Mom? Are you okay?" He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up into a sitting position.

"...my...baby..." She opened her eyes, and she started to back away. She saw his face, pale orange, with whitened gray hair. His clothes were a stark contrast to his paled skin. "...let go of me..."

He let go of her, and he watched her, frowning softly. "Mom...it's okay. I'm here.."

Sadie closed her eyes, and choked back a sob. Scooter stood up and walked back down to where Sara and Renee sat. Kermit started to go over to Sadie, but instead he went down to where the other two sat.

"Scooter? Are you..alive?" He asked. He thought that Scooter was in a position like Deadly, but he wasn't completely sure just yet.

"No, Chief. I'm pretty much a zombie." He looked at Kermit, who frowned a little bit. "I'm like Deadly and Eleanor are. I'm not bound to the boarding house though. I'm bound to wherever Sara goes. And when she dies, I die again as well."

Kermit looked over at Sara, who merely shrugged. Sadie stood up and walked over to them, she looked at Scooter, and she gingerly placed a hand on his face. It was as if she was touching a dead body...which well, she was. She managed a small smile, and she saw Renee holding out her little arms to her; so she picked up the baby, and held her.

"I wonder what everyone else is going to think, when you come home, honey." Sadie remarked softly.

"Yeah...me too." Scooter stated, looking down at his hands thoughtfully.

--------------------

The makeshift time machine roared into the time they had chosen, 2043. Biff stood up out of the car, and looked around. He smirked, not realising just where he was.

"Hey, there's that old house, son. I heard that Sara was visiting them there when she first met Scooter...come on, maybe we can just go ahead and get her there.." Biff remarked, laughing a little.

"Dad?" Griff looked back at the time controls, which was still blinking Oct 25th, 2043. "I need to tell you something!"

"Would you just shut your whining hole up! You're so stupid sometimes..." He made a threatening gesture to his son, who then walked around the car and made his Dad look inside.

"Look at what the controls say!" He frowned, making sure his Dad saw it.

"Oh...shit."

"Yeah, wrong time Dad. Let's just get back in and get to the right time, okay?" Griff started to get back into the car, as Biff sat down, and closed the doors. He cranked the car...nothing happened.

He cranked it one more time, yet again, nothing happened.

"OH DAMN IT! FREAKING CAR WON'T START!" He slammed both hands on the steering wheel, and nothing happened.

Griff and Biff were both pushing the car to the side of the road, and they walked back down the street. Biff looked ready to spit nails at any moment. Griff was just bored of it all now.

"Maybe we could see if that crazy scientist is still alive, Dad. He could help us. Heck, he's probably so old now he won't even remember us." Griff commented as they got closer to the boarding house.

"Yeah, right." He snorted, as he noticed a tall thin female jogging down the street. He watched her running and he smirked a little. "HEY MISS!" He yelled out.

The young lady didn't hear him, as she had headphones on her ears, listening to music. He started to wave her down, and she saw the movements, and slowed down to a stop, pulling the headphones off, and shutting the music off. She made a few motions to him to come closer.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, cautiously keeping her distance. He didnt' look like a man to be trusted.

"We need a place to crash for the night, Miss. Know of any place that would be good to stay at?" He asked her.

"Well, how much money ya got?" She replied.

"Um.." He checked his pockets, and so did Griff. Neither of them had any money. "Nothing."

"Oh, well okay..." She leaned back for a moment, thinking. Her long red hair was hiding her face partially, and she brushed it back, smiling. "Well, you can crash in the park, the benches...or the boarding house."

"The Boarding House?" Griff asked, curious.

Her cell phone rang suddenly, and she picked it up. "Just a moment please. Yeah? Hey Aunt Skeet...no, just talking to some fellows on the way home from pratice...Dad's flippin' out cause I'm not home yet? Please, just tell him to calm down okay? These are two nice looking men, and I have my mace spray out and ready should they try anything funny. They'd like to stay for the night. There, in the boarding house. Sure? Great! Thanks Aunt Skeeter!"

She looked at him, and closed the cell phone smiling. "Okay guys, you can stay for a few days. You'll have to help with chores though." She replied as they walked to the boarding house together then.

"Oh, sure?" Griff agreed. "What's your name though?"

"Well...what's yours?" She asked him back.

"I'm Griff Tannen...and this is my father Biff Tannen. And you?"

"The name's Renee Grosse. Pleased to meet ya!" She said happily as she opened the front door to the boarding house for them.

**Chapter Forty Seven**

"We've got to go back in time everyone!" Doc announced over dinner that night.

"No, Emmett! We're not going to do that...again. That was way too risky the first time! Besides what could happen in the past?" Kermit inquired, thinking about what could happen.

"I'm more worried about the future right now." Scooter commented, watching as Sara fed Renee. "I mean...those two you've told us about arn't all that smart, Emmett. So, like Kermit said what could happen that could hurt us?"

--------------

Biff and Griff walked into the boarding house, and he frowned. There were so many muppets around that area right then. He saw an older frog and pig sitting on the couch, watching a young bear perform stand up comedy. The lady pig was looking more and more annoyed, while the elderly frog was laughing. Renee walked over to the two and tapped the frog on his shoulder.

"Uncle Kermit? I've got a couple of men who would like to have a room for a few nights. Their car broke down...so I figured we could give 'em a hand, ya know?" She told him, smiling. She pulled her long hair back in a ponytail and smiled back at the men.

'That human girl looks like a freakin' carrot...' Griff was thinking to himself, watching her closely.

The old frog stood up and smiled, leaning slightly on a cane. "Oh, that's good Renee. We've got some extra rooms upstairs on the left. Just pick one and you'll be set to go. Just be careful, don't do any midnight snooping. And don't steal."

Biff shook his head. "Oh no sir. We wouldn't think of it." He was lying straight through his teeth, but he smiled. Best let the old man think of them as sweet and harmless. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could take care of my car would you?"

The lady pig stood up, and shook her head towards the young bear. "Okay Frank, no more comedy. It's horrible, tasteless...perfect for you and Fozzie to do this week I suppose..." Her gaze traveled to the two men standing in the living room. "Who are you two?"

"Just a couple of people flitting through this town. We're here to meet someone, her names Sara?" Biff said, curiously enough so it sounded like an innocent question.

"Oh you mean my Mom! Sure! She's right down here, I think...MOM!" Renee yelled, hoping to hear some response. Scooter poked his head out from the computer room, and frowned. He looked as he did the day he died, except that his hair is pure white now.

"Oh hey Dad! Where's Mom?" She asked.

"She's right in here, Renee. You don't have to yell you know." He walked back into the room, and Sara was looking over some layouts for the newspaper, she had taken over Sadie's old job at the Hensonville Observer, and it was a tough job. She ended up bringing home work most days. Her blazing red hair had a few gray streaks throughout it, and it was draped softly over her shoulders. Her glasses glinted in the overhead lamplight of the workdesk.

"No...no that won't fit there...Ah-ha...that's just...perfect!" She stepped back, and then lowered the coverpress on it, and then slipped it into a large portfolio of work. She turned around and smiled. "Hey sweetheart. Did you have a fun time at your praticate tonight? And just who are these two men?"

"Yes I did. I wish you had come, so Daddy could come...but you had work, so I understand. And this is Biff and Griff. They're...basically hitchhikers that flagged me down on the way home and I brought them here." She looked somewhat unfazed, and Sara's expression turned from one of sorry to one of anger.

"Renee! Picking...up hitchhikers? No offense men, you may be nice and all, but...what if they tried to harm you? No one would have known if they had done something to you...or...even worse...raped you and left you for dead!" Sara was somewhat yelling, really astonished at how...well stupid her daughter acted sometimes.

"Dad's dead. And he's not gone.." Renee countered. Sara started to open her mouth, but she shut it quickly.

"Just because I'm here, that dosnt' make it any different; Renee. You need to be careful!" Scooter explained to her, she just huffed and started to leave out the door.

"Renee. Crystal. Grosse." That made Renee stop in her tracks, she turned around and stared at Sara coldly.

"You will stop and listen to your Father when he's talking to you." Sara's voice was icy and sharp. "And furthermore...what are they doing back here?"

"Fine, Mother!" She grabbed a seat, sitting down. She was getting ready for one of her Father's lectures. "Oh, and these two guys they wanted to talk to ya about something or other..."

Sara sighed. "That's fine, okay. Let's just go out here so we can talk in private, men." Sara led herself out of the room, but before she shut the door she looked back at Renee. "And I want you to _listen_ to your Father this time. Apperently it just goes in one ear and out the other."

Renee mocked Sara for a moment, until Scooter reached forward and gently grasped her chin in his hand. "Quit that, Renee."

"Ooh...you're cold, Daddy..." She started to complain, then she frowned a little sitting back.

His voice was a little flat, sounding tired. "I'm always cold, Renee...now about this business of picking up hitchhikers..."

The converstion lulled into nothingness as Sara, Biff, and Griff walked down the stairs. They watched her, as she seemingly had a confident spring in her step. Biff seemed to be watching her backside more then Griff was. Griff made a face when he followed his father's gaze, then he watched ahead, at the apperence of the living room from up high.

Robin was sitting at the piano playing some music, with two teenagers, a red-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl were beside him, both playing guitar. An old man was playing sax with them, and the wild red monster was on drums. They were playing away, enjoying the music very well. Griff smiled a little bit, he saw the friendship they all had. He was made from his father that he shouldn't make friends, but people who would worship him, and grovel. He was starting to not like it. A tall thin female frog was walking from outside to the kitchen. She was wearing a red longsleeved sweater, her and her father shared the same collar and eyes. Reading from a stack of papers, she frowned.

"I can't believe this...Robin, check this out." She shoved the stack of papers underneath the face of the pianoplaying frog.

"So? What is all this, Jane?" He asked her, glancing over it.

"It's this month's acts. They're all crap, and I can't get anything decent on stage! It's all either old played out repeats, or something that no one will understand!" She was getting frustrated, looking over them again. "There...might me like 5 acts or skits that are new or are at least not so obviously played out we can use 'em. Sheesh...this is getting crazy."

"Why use new acts all the time?"

She scrunched her face up, and looked at him. "Blood." She stated. "New blood, new customers. That's what this theatre needs! We're behind in our insurance payments, and we're still paying off the debts from so long ago!"

A short squat pig walked inside carrying a few bags on his arms. He was quite handsome, with nice looking blond hair. "Where do you want these, Jan?"

"Anywhere Jim...I need some coffee." Jane muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Griff followed her in there.

"Um...hi there..." He stammered out. Jane turned around a coffee mug in her hands. She went and sat down at the table, and smiled.

"Hey. Who're you?" She asked, moving the newspapers out of the way. He sat down beside her.

"I'm Griff Tannen.."

"Jane the Frog, current director of the Muppets. And I'm apperently the only one who cares about how bad that theatre is getting.." She looked down into her coffee cup for a second, then she smiled.

"...Jane? You're a girl?" He was a bit suprised.

"Yes. I am a girl." She stood up, and looked at him, then she smirked a little bit. "I have eyelashes you know."

He raised an eyebrow, looking her up from top to bottom. "...usually girls...have hair."

Jane patted her head, it never bothered her that she had no hair. She did have eyelashes though, but that was all. She used a little a bit of mascara, so her eyelashes looked like Piggy's eyelashes, which was a bit odd for female frogs. "I just don't happen to have hair, that's all. I do have eyelashes though, but...yeah..no hair."

She smirked, and she heard some funny noises outside. She saw her cousin Robin halfway inside the piano tuning it up. Although he was older then she was by about 5 years, he was still quite short. He was only half of Kermit's height now. They tease him calling him "The Paul Williams of Muppets."

**Chapter Forty Eight**

A blast of cold air rushed through the Boarding House, as a large bus pulled up into the driveway. Doc Brown stepped out from it, and he smirked pulling off his shades. Looking back inside the bus at the time readout, he smiled broadly.

"The year 2043...tracked them right down to here...the boarding house. As I thought." He stepped up to the front door, and a young male pig answered it.

"And who are vous?" He asked, frowning a little. "It's...7am in the morning. It's way too early to be up.."

"I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. And you...must be James, am I correct?" Emmett smiled a little bit, as he backed up a bit.

"Uhoh." Suddenly James' slammed the door on Browns face, and ended up catching his foot in it.

"Oooohhhhh..." He backed up, and held his foot. It was the same foot that had gotten broken a few months back at least in his timeline with the muppets. The door opened again, with a female frog behind him now.

"That cannot be Dr. Brown, James...you're just..." She stopped talking, and eyed him from top to bottom. "...seeing things. Holy crap! You're supposed to be dead, Dr. Brown!"

"Dead?" He asked, curiously. She stepped back so he could enter into the house. The only other people that were up were Renee and Skeeter, but the both of them and left for their early morning jog. "It hasn't changed much since I...left I guess?"

"Not really. Dad's kept records of a lot of things ever since they time-traveled that first time.


End file.
